Stay With Me
by NamSungGi
Summary: "Ia terlalu rapuh.. Begitu rapuhnya sampai tak sanggup rasanya aku meninggalkannya sendiri... " Sebuah cerita tentang pemuda Shenzen yang hidup sendirian di Negeri Gingseng. Seorang pemuda, bernama Wen Junhui yang selalu tersenyum di depan kamera, tertawa sesekali, tapi dengan mudahnya menangis hanya karna hal kecil sekalipun. Tak ada satupun yang tahu (bahkan member SVT sekalipun)
1. Pembeli Misterius Berwajah Mendung

Langit menampakkan birunya yang mulai sedikit memudar menjadi sedikit oranye. Begitu halnya dengan sang mentari, sinar teriknya berangsur-angsur mulai beralih menjadi sinar hangat, bahkan hampir-hampir sosoknya tenggelam di sudut barat sana.

Beberapa orang nampak menikmati sendunya senja sambil berjalan santai di taman. Beberapa lainnya malah tidak hanya sekedar berjalan disana, tapi juga berolah raga dengan riangnya. Taman terlihat cukup ramai sore itu, dihiasi kumpulan anak-anak kecil di wahana permainan, lengkap dengan penjual makanan ringan sebagai peramainya.

"Hei, Im Soyoung!"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan seorang gadis berambut panjang kecoklatan dari lamunannya. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

" _Eoh_ , Hyun Ae-ya? Ada apa?", tanya Soyoung, gadis yang baru saja kembali dari dunia lamunannya.

Gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, Hyun Ae, berdecak kesal, "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, dan kau bahkan tak menggerakkan bola matamu ke arahku", burunya.

Soyoung tertawa kecil, " _mianhae_ ", katanya, "Jangan marah begitu, _eoh_. Kau jelek sekali. Hahaha"

Dan godaan Soyoung sukses membuat gadis berambut pendek di depannya merengut semakin kesal, "Aku tahu kau cantik", ujarnya.

Mata sipit Soyoung membulat bingung, "Cantik?".

"Iya, tentu saja cantik"

"Cantik darimana, _pabo_ ", Soyoung kali ini ganti berdecak dan memukul pelan lengan gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak cantik, bagaimana mungkin kau mendapat 25 coklat, 5 boneka. 10 mawar dan 20 kado pada hari valentine, huh?"

Soyoung terkekeh geli, " Kenapa kau mengingatnya sampai sedetail itu? Hahaha Lupakan saja. Kenapa kau memanggilku tadi?"

"Aish, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu, dan kau tetap bertanya?"

"hehehe"

Hyun Ae menghela nafas, "Aku harus pulang duluan sore ini. _Appa_ sudah menunggu laporan hasil ujian kemarin", katanya malas.

Sooyoung ber-oh-ria tak menanggapi.

"Kau kenapa, sih?!"

"Lho? Apa? Aku kan diam?"

"Wajahmu menyebalkan. Pasti kau mendapat peringkat satu lagi, ya?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"AAAHHHH! Im Soyoung! Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis sesempurna dirimu? Cantik, pintar, suaranya merdu, baik, dan kaya.. dan... dann... AH! Pokoknya aku membenci orang sepertimu!", Hyun Ae berteriak-teriak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara Soyoung lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mendapat peringkat satu di setiap tahun sekolah kita?"

Soyong angkat bahu, "Tidak mengerti juga. Mungkin guru salah menilai lembar soalku"

Mata Hyun Ae membulat sempurna, "Maksudmu, seharusnya nilaimu tak sebagus itu?"

"Bukan, seharusnya lebih bagus malah. Kkkkk~"

"Yak! Sombong sekali kau!"

" _Miaaannnnnn_!", Soyoung menjerit saat tangan sahabatnya mulai mencubiti pipinya tanpa ampun.

Dua sahabat itu pada akhirnya saling mencubit hampir selama dua menit, sampai kemudian Hyun Ae berdiri, "Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Soyoung. Sampai bertemu lusa di sekolah!", serunya lalu langsung berlari pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Soyoung.

Soyoung tertawa lagi. Kali ini, alih-alih meneriakkan jawaban pada sahabatnya, ia memilih untuk berdiri, mengibaskan roknya beberapa kali dari serpihan rumput, kemudian menghampiri seorang penjual es krim di pinggir taman.

"Chocolate, please"

Penjual es itu menoleh bingung.

Soyoung menatap laki-laki di sampingnya dengan bingung. Yang benar saja, masa laki-laki itu baru saja mengucapkan pesanan yang sama dengan yang Soyoung inginkan?

Lelaki jangkung di sampingnya menoleh ke samping, menatap Soyoung sesaat, lalu kembali menatap si penjual es seolah meminta jawaban akan pesanan 'kembar'nya.

"Ta-tapi, yang rasa coklat hanya tinggal untuk satu cone", jawab sang penjual ragu-ragu.

Ah, sial. Soyoung terlambat memesan, seharusnya ia membeli es daritadi tanpa perlu menunggu Hyun Ae pergi.

Soyoung baru saja menyatakan dalam hati bahwa dirinya siap bertempur demi mendapatkan satu cone es krim coklat dengan pembeli saingannya saat sang pembeli jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu, untuknya saja"

 _'eoh?'_ , Soyoung menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dengan relanya menyerahkan es krimnya pada orang lain begitu saja? Hey, apa kau tak tahu bahwa cone ini bisa kau bayar dengan nyawa?

Nyawa Soyoung seorang, mungkin.

Gadis itu hampir saja menjerit senang dan mengucapkan ' _gomawo_ ' pada orang misterius itu saat kemudian dilihatnya wajah lelaki itu begitu sendu sewaktu 'menyerahkan' es krimnya pada orang lain.

Penjual es, yang entah kapan sudah menyiapkan cone es krim coklat itu, menyerahkan cone es krim dengan topping berwarna pada Soyoung. Yang diberikan es krim termenung sesaat begitu menerimanya.

"Makan saja. Aku tak apa", ucap si lelaki hampir melangkah pergi. Wajah yang sebelumnya sendu itu kini nampak semakin mendung.

" _ch-chankamman_!", seru Soyoung, " _ahjussi_ , boleh aku minta satu cone kosong lagi? Aku akan membayarnya", lanjut Soyoung pada penjual es krim. Si penjual mengangguk bingung, menyerahkan cone lalu menerima uang bayarannya begitu saja. Kemudian, ia mulai angkat kaki dari tempat itu membawa tempat dagangan yang isinya sudah habis terjual.

Soyong meletakkan cone kosong itu diatas es krimnya, si lelaki misterius menatapnya aneh. Dengan hati-hati, Soyoung membalik cone tersebut, membuat es krim tadi terbagi menjadi dua di dua cone yang berbeda. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada sang lelaki.

"Ini untukmu", kata Soyong.

Entah tersambar apa, tapi Soyoung rasa, laki-laki itu tampak lebih menginginkan es krim ini, dibanding Soyoung.

Si lelaki menatapnya semakin aneh.

"Apa, sih? Aku takkan meracunimu atau memeras uangmu hanya karna es krim cone ini!"

Akhirnya dengan ragu, pembeli yang sempat mengalah pada Soyoung itu mengambil cone dari tangan Soyoung yang terulur.

" _gomawo"_ , gumamnya.

Soyoung mengangguk, "Duduk disana, yuk", ajaknya.

Si lelaki hanya mengikuti. Ah, anggap saja menemani gadis itu dihitung sebagai bayaran karna sudah memberikannya es krim gratis, pikir si lelaki.

"Im Soyoung", Soyoung mengulurkan tangannya pertanda mengajak berkenalan.

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya, LAGI.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hm.. Jun. Wen Junhui", jawabnya.

"Kau Chinese?"

Laki-laki itu, Jun, mengangguk samar, "Aneh?", tanyanya.

Soyoung buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang aneh", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Jun membalas senyuman gadis itu tipis.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Jun berpikir sebentar seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Disana, dekat blok D", jawab Jun, kali ini tangannya menunjuk ke arah ujung jalan.

"Blok D? Kau kenal Jeonghan?"

Jun menggigit bibirnya pertanda ia berpikir lebih keras sekarang, "Oh, eum, laki-laki yang poninya panjang?"

Soyoung mengangguk cepat.

"Hanya tahu wajah dan nama. Aku tak pernah bicara padanya", jelas Jun tanpa diminta, yang diberi penjelasan langsung mengangguk lagi, "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Blok A"

"Tunggu. Namamu siapa tadi?"

"Im Soyoung. _Waeyo?_ "

"ah, ani. Kupikir namamu mirip seseorang"

Soyoung tertawa kecil, "Pasti maksudmu adalah Kwon Soonyoung kan?"

Jun mengangguk, "Teman basketku. Kau kenal?"

"Iya, dia tetanggaku. Dia tinggal di blok A juga, pemain basket. Pantas saja kau kenal"

Jun tak menanggapi, matanya lurus menatap ke depan. Entah menatap mentari senja yang sedang terbenam, atau justru menatap sekumpulan bocah kecil yang asik berebut ayunan.

"Terimakasih untuk es krimnya. Mungkin lain kali, aku harus..."

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih?"

"Maaf?"

"Wajahmu. Kau terlihat sedih. Apa kau punya masalah?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti..", wajah Jun menampakkan kebingungannya.

"Kau terlihat sedih sejak tadi. Awalnya, kupikir karna kau menginginkan es krim itu. Tapi, aku sudah memberikannya padamu, dan kau masih terlihat sedih. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kali ini Jun tercekat. Bukan, bukan karna pertanyaan dari Soyoung. Tapi karna seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Soyoung. Seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang – Ah, Jun benci mendeskripsikan ekspresi wajah orang ini.

Soyoung berpaling ke arah pandangan mata Jun,

"D-Dino?"


	2. Dua Kejutan Dalam Satu Hari

" _Noona!_ ", panggil lelaki kecil itu pada Soyoung.

"D-Dino? Kenapa kau disini?", Jawab Soyoung kaget.

Dino menunjuk ke arah Jun, "Dia siapa? Apa dia penggemarmu lagi? Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Hah?", Jun menatap Dino bingung.

" _A-Ani!_ Dia bukan penggemarku. Aku baru saja mengenalnya tadi, saat membeli es krim!", Seru Soyoung berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Dino mendecakkan lidahnya, " _Jinja_? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah fansmu? Kau tahu kan terakhir kali ada seseorang mengejarmu sampai _appa_ terpaksa membeli gembok besar di pagar rumah agar orang itu tidak mengejar _Noona_ masuk ke dalam".

Sooyoung merengut, " _Ara._ Kau tak perlu membahas itu, Dino-ya. Lagipula, orang itu sudah pindah ke Canada, jadi kau tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi".

" _Noona?_ ", gumam Jun seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, "Dia adikmu?"

Dino langsung menjerit senang, "KAU PASTI BUKAN PENGGEMARNYA! AH, MENYENANGKAN SEKALI!"

" _eoh?"_ , baik Jun dan Soyoung sama-sama menyerengit bingung.

"Kau pasti bukan penggemarnya _Noona_ ku, kan? Selama ini, fans selalu mendekati jika melihatku. Lalu dengan mengesalkannya akan sok kenal padaku. Tapi tentu saja agar ia bisa mendekati _Noona_. Dasar _sunbaenim_ menyebalkan. Mereka semua mengenalku begitu saja. Padahal, aku tak pernah mengenalkan diri pada mereka. Kau pasti bukan penggemar _noona_ , kan? Kau tidak mengenalku", Dino terus mengomel dan berakhir dengan menanyakan kepastian tanpa diminta.

"Eh? Eum, iya, aku bukan penggemarnya", gumam Jun. Kepala Jun sedikit berdebat kali ini, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran _judge_ yang mengatakan kalau Dino ini memiliki semacam _brother complex_ atau sejenisnya.

Soyoung memukul kepala adiknya, "Ku bilang juga apa".

Dino terkekeh, " _Jeosonghamnida_ ", katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Jun.

Jun mengangguk, "Tak apa. Omong-omong, aku Jun"

"Dino, eum? _Hyung?_ Kau _hyung_ kan?", tanya Dino sedikit ragu.

"Mungkin. Aku kelahiran tahun 96"

"Aku 98. Kau seumuran dengan _Noona_ ku. Hehehe"

Soyoung menatap Jun kaget, "Kau line 96?!"

" _Waeyo_?"

" _A-ani_. Kupikir kau line 95"

"Apa aku nampak setua itu?"

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya nampak lebih dewasa"

Jun tersenyum kecil, memancing sebuah semburat merah muncul di pipi Soyoung.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga debaran jantung Soyoung yang mendadak berpacu saat Jun melempar senyum ke arahnya.

Bukan apa-apa. Senyum Wen Junhui terlalu mengesankan untuk Soyoung lihat.

"Omong-omong, _hyung_. Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Eum, aku lupa nama sekolahnya..", jawab Jun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau baru pindah ke Korea?", tanya Soyoung setelah menstabilkan debar di dadanya.

Jun mengangguk, "Iya. Setelah ayahku meninggal dua bulan lalu, aku pindah kesini. Disini ada perusahaan orangtuaku yang nantinya harus kuurus saat sudah lulus sekolah"

"Oh, maaf", Soyoung nampak menyesal karna sudah mengungkit kematian ayah Jun.

Jun kali ini menggeleng lembut, "Tidak apa".

Meski begitu, entah kenapa, Soyoung merasa Jun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soyoung-ah!", panggil sebuah suara dari pintu kelas.

"Yak! Hyun Ae! Kenapa kau harus berteriak begitu sih?! Aku kan bisa mendengarmu!"

Hyun Ae tertawa, " _mian_. Tapi kau tahukan, kelas ini tak ubahnya seperti pasar. Terlalu ramai! Menyebalkan!", jawab Hyun Ae sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa?", tanya Soyoung berusaha mengalihkan kembali ke topic kenapa-Hyun Ae-memanggilnya-tadi.

"Oh! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas _saeng_?"

"Tugas apa?"

"Sains?"

"Oh, yang itu. Sudah, kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hyun Ae malah mengeluarkan cengiran _aegyo_ nya.

"Aah~ kau mau melihat tugasku lagi?", tebak Soyoung.

"Hehe kau memang paling mengerti aku!", seru Hyun Ae memeluk sahabatnya.

'Tuk'

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Jung Hyun Ae, dengar. Kau ini kenapa? Kerjakan tugasmu sendiri! Lain kali, akan kubunuh kau jika terus seperti ini", omel Soyoung, meski begitu, tangannya terulur menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan pada Hyun Ae.

Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya menerima uluran Soyoung sambil terkekeh, sejurus kemudian, ia sudah sibuk menyalin tugas ke bukunya.

"Ssst! _Saeng_ datang!"

Kelas langsung rusuh, beberapa siswa yang sedang duduk di meja langsung turun dan menempatkan diri serapi mungkin di bangkunya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan siswi yang sebelumnya sibuk mengobrol di meja guru. Untungnya, Soyoung dan Hyun Ae duduk di tempat yang berdekatan. Soyoung duduk tepat di bangku samping jendela, kursi disampingnya kosong. Dan Hyun Ae duduk didepan Soyoung, sebangku dengan lelaki bermata 10:10, Kwon Sonyoung.

"Selamat pagi", sapa Yoon _Sseosangnim_ , siswa juga siswi di kelas serentak menjawab dengan tundukkan kepala, "Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan siswa baru, pindahan dari Cina, Shenzen. Jun, masuklah.."

"Jun?", gumam Soyoung samar, "Bukan Jun yang itu kan? Bukan Jun yang kutemui di – ASTAGA!"

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas, di bahu kanannya tersampir sebuah tas ransel . Terkesan serampangan, tapi keren.

Keren bagi para siswi di kelas Soyoung, maksudnya.

Terbukti, begitu Jun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, suara jeritan dan bisikan-bisikan centil langsung mampir di telinga Soyoung, membuat gadis itu berdecak malas. Sementara sahabat yang duduk didepannya masih sibuk menyalin catatan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya yang mulai riuh.

" _Anyeonghaseo_ , Wen Junhui _imnida_. Salam kenal"

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?", tanya _Saeng_.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Ha?", Soyoung mendelik.

Jun hanya tersenyum, yang dengan bodohnya, malah dibalas dengan jeritan dari si pencetus pertanyaan.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau duduk di...", ucapan _Saeng_ terputus saat melihat kursi di kelas hampir bisa dikatakan penuh.

"Kursi itu kosong", ucap Jun.

Tunggu. Tangannya menunjuk kemana?

"Ah benar. Kalau begitu kau duduk disana. Kau tidak keberatan jika ia duduk disampingmu kan, Im Soyoung?", tanya _Saeng_ pada Soyoung.

Gadis itu mengangguk ragu, dan kemudian gumaman kecewa dari siswi lainnya mampir begitu saja di telinga Soyoung.

Yang Soyoung tahu, detik berikutnya, Jun sudah duduk tenang disampingnya.

"Apa aku perlu berkenalan lagi dengamu?"

Soyoung langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan masuk Victory Art High School, sekolahku?"

Jun yang sudah mengarahkan pandangannya ke papan tulis menjawab sekenanya, "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku lupa?"

"Eum, iya juga..", Soyoung nampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Omong-omong, perhatikan _Saem_ "

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja _Saem_ melihatmu sejak tadi, kurasa ia akan melemparmu dengan kapur sebentar lagi"

Soyoung langsung melempar pandangannya ke depan, dan benar saja, disana Yoon _Saeng_ tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Apa sudah selesai bicaranya?", sindir _Saeng_.

Soyoung mengangguk takut, " _J-jeosonghamnida, Sseosangnim_ ".

"Sekarang buka buku sastramu"

" _Y-ye_..", Soyoung langsung membuka bukunya terburu-buru.

Dan Hyun Ae kita masih acuh, tersibukkan dengan salinan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Jung Hyun Ae**

 **Soyoung-ah! Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku di tugas sains tadi! Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai bayarannya! Berhati-hatilah di jalan pulang ^^**

Soyoung tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari sahabatnya, saat ini, ia memang masih duduk di bis, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Arah rumahnya dan rumah Hyun Ae memang berbeda, selain itu, Hyun Ae selalu diantar jemput saat berangkat dan pulang. Jadi, ya, tentu saja mereka tidak saling menunggu untuk pulang sekolah.

.

 **Tentu saja. Tapi lain kali, aku takkan menolongmu. Belajarlah lebih rajin!**

.

Tulis Soyoung membalas pesan sahabatnya.

"Kau pulang naik bis juga?"

Soyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"J-Jun..?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"T-tidak apa.."

"Kau naik bis juga?", ulang Jun.

"Menurutmu?", jawab Soyoung mendelik agak kesal. Maksud Soyoung, bukankah sudah jelas terlihat bahwa ia naik bis? Kenapa juga ia harus menanyakannya?

"Naik bis"

Soyoung tak menanggapi jawaban Jun, "Kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumah?"

"Sendiri"

Lagi-lagi Soyoung melihat wajah Jun nampak sedikit mendung.

"Soyoung-ah!"

"Ray?"

Mata Jun beralih pada seorang gadis yang rambutnya, Demi Tuhan, Jun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tren masa kini. Rambut gadis itu diwarnai dengan, eum, warna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, dan sedikit sentuhan kecoklatan emas di beberapa bagian. Ia memakai tank top kebesaran warna biru, ditambah stelan celana dan rompi jeans yang, eum, sobek? Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan model pakaian itu. Ah, pokoknya, tomboyish sekali.

"Yo!", gadis yang dipanggil Ray tadi mengangkat tangannya dan membuka jemarinya lebar-lebar.

"Ka-kapan kau kembali? Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatmu?"

"Sekitar, eum, tiga tahun?", jawab Ray tersenyum lebar, jemarinya mengacungkan angka tiga tinggi-tinggi.

Jun, yang kemudian nampak tak peduli, hanya terdiam dan memasang headphone di kepalanya. Berusaha mengabaikan keributan di sekitarnya.

"Kau sedang apa di Korea?"

Wajah Ray yang semula berseri, kini tampak sedikit redup, "Aku kembali, Soyoung-ah. Apa kau tidak bahagia untukku?"

"Kenapa kau naik bis sendirian?", Soyoung langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ray yang rasanya, agak sedikit...sarkasme.

"Tidak sendiri", gadis itu kembali tertawa, "Aku sedang menjemput seseorang"

"Seseorang? Jangan bilang kalau maksudmu adalah.."

"Nah, itu dia!"

Bis berhenti, membuka pintunya, dan sang supir mempersilahkan seseorang masuk. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, gagah, dan terlebih lagi,... tampan.

Senyumnya menawan, ditambah dengan sedikit sentuhan warna biru di rambutnya yang membuatnya justru semakin terlihat lebih menghipnotis mata. Kulitnya kecoklatan, sangat _manly_. Jika ia seorang artis, pasti ia akan memiliki banyak fans. Dan itu semua cukup untuk membuat Soyoung tak mampu mengedikan matanya barang sekalipun. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah seseorang yang Soyoung kenal.

Tidak,

Lebih dari sekedar kenal. Tapi, itu dulu. Di masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tak ingin Soyoung ingat lagi barang sedikitpun.

"Mi-Mingyu?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Soyoung-ah"

Kali ini udara terasa menghilang dari sekitar Soyoung.

Baiklah, Jun yang ternyata mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengannya sudah merupakan kejutan untuk Soyoung. Lalu sekarang apa? Masa lalu yang hilang dikembalikan begitu saja oleh Tuhan padanya.


	3. Perjanjian Rahasia

Soyoung memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Bisa dilihat, gadis itu sudah duduk manis membaca buku di kursi bis saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka setengah tujuh pagi.

Bis baru akan berangkat meninggalkan halte ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk, persis sesaat sebelum pintu bis ditutup.

"Hei"

Soyoung menoleh, "H-hei, Jun".

Jun lalu duduk begitu saja di seberang kursi yang diduduki Soyoung.

"Kau berangkat sepagi ini?", tanya Soyoung berusaha memecah kekakuan.

Jun mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Jun mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa tidak tersenyum?"

Kali ini Jun menoleh, "Maaf?"

"Tersenyumlah. Wajahmu itu…ah, sudahlah", Soyoung memotong ucapannya begitu saja, kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku di pangkuannya.

Kemudian bis mulai berjalan maju.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengomentari wajahku, sih?", Jun balik bertanya, ia nampak agak kesal sepertinya.

Soyoung mengabaikannya.

'Dug! Dug! Dug!'

Soyoung menghela nafas kesal, "Ah, pasti dia lagi", gumamnya.

Jun mengerutkan kening bingung, matanya menoleh ke arah jendela, mencari pelaku yang menggedor-gedor tubuh bis yang sedang melaju.

Bis akhirnya berhenti, membiarkan sang pelaku naik ke dalam dengan nafas terengah.

" _Ahjussi_! Kenapa kau selalu berangkat sepagi itu, sih? Bukankah sudah ku minta untuk menungguku?", keluhnya.

"Yak! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tiba di halte pukul 06.35 pagi. Lebih dari jam itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu!", omel sang Supir, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menerima kenyataan saja sih? Ikut saja bis berikutnya. Kau kan tinggal menunggu 10 menit".

"Aish, _ahjussi_ , kau seharusnya bersyukur karna memiliki pelanggan tetap sepertiku", jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung! Duduklah, sana! Kau hanya akan membuat bis ini berhenti lebih lama di pinggir jalan"

Kwon Soonyoung, lelaki yang tadi menggedor badan bis agar berhenti tadi menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Im Soyouuuung~!", sapa lelaki bermata 10:10 super sipit itu pada Soyoung.

Yang disapa hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Hei"

Jun mengangkat tangannya, menyambut tangan Soonyoung yang mengajaknya ber- _high five_ , "Hei juga", jawabnya.

"Kau pasti sudah akrab dengan Soyoung. Kau sebangku dengannya, kan?", Soonyoung memukul pelan bahu Jun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Dengan sedikit meringis, lelaki Cina yang duduk disamping Soyoung itu mengangguk tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Baguslah. Ku harap penyesalanmu tidak datang terlambat karena mengenalnya".

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tertawa lebih keras sekarang, "Aku bahkan menyesal mengenalmu, hahaha"

"Aku lebih menyesal lagi kalau begitu"

"Hyun Ae lebih menyesal"

"Mati saja sana, kau, Soonyoung!"

"Aku tidak rela penggemarku menangisiku, hahaha"

"Penggemar apa? Heol."

"Kau tidak tahu? Penggemarku banyak sekali"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Mereka bahkan selalu memberiku semangat saat aku bermain basket"

"Kubilang, aku tidak peduli"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin bergabung menjadi fansku, kan?"

"Yak!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Soonyoung hanya tertawa.

"Jun?"

Jun menoleh ke gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?", tanya Soyoung.

"apa aku harus bicara?"

"Ah, gadis ini pasti mengganggumu ya? Maafkan dia, ya. Dia memang berisik sekali", tukas Soonyoung yang kemudian langsung dibalas dengan pukulan di perutnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Soyoung yang sedang marah, siapa lagi?

Jun menggeleng, "Tidak, kok"

"Omong-omong nanti sore, kita ada latihan di lapangan. Kau ikut, kan?"

"Tentu"

"Kau berlatih dimana?"

"Gadis bodoh, tentu saja di lapangan dekat rumah kita. Lapangan yang berada persis ditengah titik temu Blok A, B, C, dan D"

"Oh, yang itu..", gumam Soyoung membulatkan bibirnya

Kemudian bis berhenti.

"ah, kupikir aku akan duduk di depanmu saja. Orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan", Soonyoung berucap sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

Soyoung tak menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung.

Beberapa orang mulai masuk, menaiki bis dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Sejumlah siswa berusaha menyapa Soyoung meski sekedar mengucap selamat pagi. Tapi Soyoung sendiri tak menoleh, matanya menatap wajah Jun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu sedikit berkedip gugup saat Jun menoleh, memergoki Soyoung yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Hei"

Soyoung menengadahkan pandangannya, matanya langsung membulat kaget ketika melihat sosok yang menyapanya.

"Apa maumu?"

Mata Jun beralih pada sosok Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba berdiri menahan bahu seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekati Soyoung. Eh, tunggu. Kalau Jun tidak salah, dia laki-laki yang kemarin, kan? Kalau tidak salah, namanya…

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi", sapanya pada Jun.

Jun menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Bibirnya tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah apapun.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Tuan Kim", Soonyoung mendorong bahu lelaki itu sedikit. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit menggertak tajam.

"Santailah sedikit, Soonyoung-ah", jawab si lelaki terkekeh sinis, tangannya menepis lengan Soonyoung dari bahunya, kemudian kembali menatap Jun, "Aku belum mengenalmu. Siapa namamu?"

"Wen Junhui"

"Baiklah, Junhui.."

"Panggil saja Jun", ucap Jun menukas ucapan lelaki itu.

Si lelaki tertawa, "Baiklah, Jun. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu. Kekasih dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu, Im Soyoung".

Dan ucapan lelaki itu sukses membuat mata Soyoung mendelik kesal.

"Kekasih siapa, katamu?"

"Kekasihmu"

"Bodoh"

Kali ini Soonyoung benar-benar mendorong dada Mingyu menjauh dari kursi Jun juga Soyoung, "Ini masih terlalu pagi. Pergilah, jangan mengganggu siapapun lagi"

"Mengganggu?", desis Mingyu dengan senyum sinisnya, "Aku tak mengganggu siapapun. Aku hanya akan berangkat sekolah".

"Sekolah?"

Baik Jun, Soyoung, Mingyu, maupun Soonyoung menoleh ke suara seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki bis.

"H-Hyun Ae?", panggil Soyoung tergagap.

Mingyu menghela nafas, ekspresinya nampak sedikit kesal, "Iya, aku kembali sekolah"

"Dimana?"

"Sekolahmu"

"B-benarkah itu, Ming?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu lagi, Bodoh"

"Yak!", Bentak Soonyoung.

Mingyu menepis lengan Soonyoung untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Aku ingin duduk", katanya, lalu kakinya melangkah ke sudut belakang bis meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung melempar bola sekali lagi ke arah ring, yang tentu saja berakhir dengan erangan kesal dari mulutnya.

"Aaargh! Kenapa hari ini sulit sekali mencetak angka satupun?!", teriaknya.

"Itu karna emosimu hari ini sedang buruk"

"Apa senampak itu?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! Itu pasti karna kehadiran laki-laki sialan itu!"

Jun tak menanggapi, tangannya sibuk men _dribble_ bola kuning tak jauh dari posisi Soonyoung berdiri.

Lapangan kali ini nampak agak sepi, mengingat ini sudah melewati jam latihan mereka, dan tentu saja, sebagian besar anggota tim basket sudah meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kenapa juga dia harus sekolah disini, sih?!"

Dan kali ini Jun merasa perlu menanggapi omelan sahabat barunya.

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa, sih dengannya?"

Soonyoung menoleh, "Yak! Masalah apa katamu?! Dia itu menyebalkan! Dia egois! Semua orang juga tahu kalau orang itu menyebalkan!"

"Aish, tenanglah. Aku hanya bertanya, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Lagipula, aku kan murid pindahan, kau ingat? Aku tak tahu apapun.", balas Jun.

" _Mian_ ", ucap Soonyoung, bibirnya masih bergumam kesal, "Itu kisah masa lalu", kakinya melangkah ke pinggir lapangan, tangannya meraih botol minuman isotonik dari bangku pemain dengan kasar dan meneguk isinya begitu saja.

"Antara siapa?"

"Rumit"

Sedetik kemudian, Jun bisa melihat gurat penyesalan muncul dibalik ekspresi marah Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau akan memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja, Ming?"**

" **Tidak perlu berlebihan. Simpan saja tangisanmu itu"**

" **Kenapa harus dia? Diluar sana masih ada gadis lain, kan?"**

" **Awalnya, aku hanya ingin menyingkirkanmu"**

" **A-apa?!"**

" **Tapi kemudian, aku sadar kalau gadis itu cukup menarik. Aku harus mendapatkannya"**

" **Bagaimana mungkin kau semudah itu melupakan cinta kita?"**

" **Cinta? Cih! Sejak awal, aku memang tak mencintaimu"**

" **Ming!"**

" **Hentikan itu, Drama Queen. Jangan buat aku seolah telah melakukan hal buruk padamu"**

" **Lalu apa arti aku selama ini bagimu?"**

" **Entahlah, Pelampiasan? Hm, atau mungkin sekarang lebih tepat kusebut sebagai….**

 **Sampah"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sendirian?"

Soyoung menoleh, lidahnya langsung berdecak kesal begitu melihat sosok yang memanggilnya, "Pergilah".

"Kenapa? Perpustakaan ini terbuka untuk umum, kan?"

Soyoung berdecak lagi, kali ini lebih keras, "Setidaknya cari tempat lain untuk duduk, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu mengusap rambutnya yang dihiasi warna navy blue itu perlahan, "Kau grogi?"

"Tak sudi"

"Kau semakin cantik saat malu seperti ini"

" _Heol_ "

"Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Siapa?"

Mingyu menyeringai kecil, memamerkan gigi taring yang menyelinap muncul dari balik bibir kemerahannya yang tipis, "Wen Junhui"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku kekasihmu, nona Im"

"Mimpi saja sana!", tukas Soyoung. Kali ini, nada suaranya sedikit naik, menimbulkan semacam gema di ruang perpustakaan.

"Ssst!", seorang _Ahjussi_ tua penjaga perpustakaan memberi tanda bagi Soyoung untuk menurunkan suaranya, yang tentu saja diiringi dengan kikikan dari Mingyu.

Soyoung hanya mengangguk kecil pada teguran _Ahjussi_ tadi sambil merengut.

"Jadi?", tanya Mingyu lagi setelah sang penjaga kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Apa lagi?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Apa urusanmu, sih? Jangan ikut campur!", Soyoung menutup bukunya kasar. Kesal karna _quality time_ nya dalam membaca diganggu oleh makhluk berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Mingyu menopang dagunya dengan tangan, matanya menatap Soyoung intens, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin tahu hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu. Bukankah terakhir kali, kau bahkan tidak ada niat untuk menanggapi surat dari penggemarmu? Apalagi, laki-laki berambut pirang yang dulu. Hmm, biar ku ingat-ingat..namanya adalah…."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Mingyu. Kau tak punya hak apapun untuk membicarakannya. Lagipula, dia bukanlah penggemarku"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bukan penggemarmu kalau dia selalu ada bersamamu tiap kali aku mau mendekatimu?", Mingyu menyeringai.

"Boleh ku ingatkan, bahwa kejadian itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan awalmu?", balas Soyoung sengit.

"Pertanyaan mana? Oh, tentang Junhui? Tentu saja ada. Dengar ya, setiap kali aku sedang berusaha mendekatimu, orang itu selalu muncul. Bahkan sekarang ini", kata Mingyu, dengan ekor matanya, ia melirik seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Disana ada Jun, duduk dengan tenang, membalik lembar demi lembar buku di hadapannya.

"Jun? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?", tanya Soyoung sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, mengingat posisi duduknya cukup jauh dari tempat Jun.

Jun menurunkan buku dari wajahnya dan berpikir sejenak, "Sejak Mingyu belum duduk disampingmu", jawabnya, kemudian wajahnya kembali tenggelam dibalik tumpukan buku.

"Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tak melihatnya", gumam Soyoung kembali menurukan volume suaranya.

"Sudah ku katakan, dia persis seperti laki-laki yang dulu itu"

"Hentikan pembicaraan itu, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu terkekeh, "Jadi, sebenarnya dia siapa? Kau pasti hanya akan menolak dan mengabaikannya begitu saja, kan, seperti biasa? Kau pasti belum melupakanku?"

"Tak bisakah kau diam?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

Soyoung menahan nafasnya saat Mingyu memajukan wajah ke arahnya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menatap mata Soyoung dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bibirnya kembali bertanya, "Siapa dia, Im Soyoung?"

Mata Soyoung sempat terpejam begitu kuat seolah sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya, sedetik kemudian, mulutnya berucap,…

"Kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak", Jun menepis tangan Soyoung yang sedang menggenggam lengannya, menahan Jun untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari halte bis.

"Ku mohon, Jun. Ini hanya sementara, kok", pinta Soyoung lebih memelas.

"Tetap tidak, maaf"

"Jun, tolonglah. Aku takkan meminta apapun darimu, jadi, bisakah kau menolongku sekali ini saja? Kumohon"

Jun menggeleng, "TI-DAK. Lagipula, itu kesalahanmu. Itu urusanmu untuk menyelesaikannya, tidak ada hubungannya denganku", katanya hendak kembali melangkah pergi.

Soyoung menarik ujung kemeja lelaki itu, "Jun.."

"Tidak"

"Kumohon"

"Tetap tidak"

"Sekali ini saja.."

"Tidak, Nona Soyoung"

"Akan kukenalkan kau pada pelatih klub renang wanita di sekolah"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Eii, aku tahu semua orang menginginkannya. Pelatihnya cantik sekali, tubuhnya juga seksi. Terutama saat baru keluar dari kolam renang, ia sangat…."

"Yak! Im Soyoung! Hentikan itu! Aku bahkan tidak tertarik pada pelatih renang yang kau bicarakan"

Soyoung merengut putus asa, jemari yang semula menggenggam erat ujung kemeja Jun kini mulai mengendur.

Mata Jun yang semula menatap kesal kini mulai melembut melihat reaksi gadis mungil dihadapannya. Dengan tangannya, ia meraih lengan Soyoung.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih palsu untukmu?"

Soyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku keceplosan menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku padanya tadi"

"KAU GILA? Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal selama beberapa minggu!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu! Aku terpaksa mengucapkan itu! Ia mendesakku. Selain itu, apa kau tak mendengar percakapan kami di perpustakaan tadi?"

"Tidak. Apa maksudmu mendesak?"

"Aish, padahal kau duduk tak jauh dariku"

"Aku sedang membaca, Im Soyoung. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan cinta orang lain"

Soyoung mendelik kesal, meski begitu, sebuah cerita tetap mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya mengenai kejadian siang tadi di perpustakaan antara dia dan Mingyu.

"…Jadi, begitulah yang terjadi", Soyoung menutup ceritanya, matanya menatap Jun yang sedang mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan takut-takut.

"Lalu apa yang dia inginkan jika dia tahu bahwa kau bukan kekasihku?"

"Dia akan memaksaku menjadi kekasihnya"

"Apa buruknya? Dia tampan"

"Jika begitu, artinya ia akan menyakiti Hyun Ae lagi"

Jun menyerngit bingung pertanda tak faham.

"Kau takkan mengerti. Sudahlah", ucap Soyoung. Kepalanya ditundukkan dalam-dalam, hatinya sungguh sudah merasa bahwa kejadian masa lalunya mereka bertiga, Hyun Ae, dan Mingyu (Mungkin berempat, ditambah Soonyoung) akan kembali terulang. Ia sudah gagal membujuk laki-laki dihadapannya untuk memohon pertolongan. Lagipula, toh itu memang kesalahannya. "Kau pulanglah, maaf telah menahanmu", Soyoung akhirnya melepas genggamannya dari ujung kemeja Jun.

Jun menghela nafasnya berat saat dilihatnya Soyoung membalik badannya dan hendak melangkah menjauh. Dengan sedikit berat hati, tangannya langsung menarik lengan Soyoung untuk kembali berbalik, "Baiklah", katanya, "Dengan satu syarat"

Mata kecil Soyoung yang semula sudah meredup kini langsung berbinar tak percaya, "Apapun itu!"

"Aku akan mengikuti audisi entertainmen dengan Soonyoung beberapa bulan lagi. Kau harus menjadi pelatih vokal pribadiku sampai saat itu"

Bibir Soyoung bergumam ragu, "Tapi suaraku tak sebagus itu.."

"Jangan merendah. Aku sudah mendengar nyanyianmu"

"Tapi.."

"Jadi pelatihku, atau jadi kekasih pria itu"

"Argh! Baiklah!", seru Soyoung kesal, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang perjanjian ini", tambahnya lagi sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking ke arah lelaki didepannya.

Jun mengangkat bahunya, "Toh aku hanya menjadi kekasih palsumu. Tidak ada yang perlu diberitahu pada siapapun", jawabnya menyambut uluran jari Soyuong dengan kelingkingnya.

" _Yaksokkhe_ "

" _Yaksok_ ", Jun menjawab.

.

"Omong-omong, sampai kapan aku harus menjadi kekasih palsumu?", tanya Jun saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku bis.

"Sampai Mingyu percaya dan menjauhiku"

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak percaya?"

"Kalau begitu sampai kita lulus. Nanti aku akan kuliah sejauh mungkin agar tak bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun, terutama Mingyu", ujar Soyoung yakin.

Jun terdiam, "Perjanjian itu hanya berlaku di sekolah, kan?"

Soyoung menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Diluar rumah. Setiap kali kau bertemu denganku"

Jun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.


	4. Chagiya, Wae geure?

"Kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi?!"

"Yak, Jung Hyun Ae! Berhentilah berteriak!"

"Soyoung-ah, katakan sekali lagi. Kau dan Jun, apa…?"

"Jadian"

Hyun Ae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Sejak kapan? Kenapa tak pernah cerita? Dimana ia menembakmu? Kapan kalian mulai mengenal?"

"Yak! Yak! Berhentilah menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan seperti itu!", tukas Soyoung sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Ta-tapi, kau bahkan baru duduk bersamanya satu hari. Apa semudah itu kau jatuh cinta? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak berpacaran sejak lama?"

"Sudahlah, Hyun Ae", Soyoung menghela nafasnya. Sudah cukup paginya dirusak dengan gumaman-gumaman sinis dari para penggemar Jun, ia sangat berharap tak ada orang lain yang merusak moodnya.

Tapi rupanya harapan hanyalah harapan belaka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu melewati pintu kelas Soyoung dengan wajah dinginnya. Nampaknya lelaki itu sudah menyadari bahwa si gadis tenar incarannya sudah menjadi _hot topic_ di sekolahnya. Dan tentu saja, Mingyu tidak menyukai itu.

"Jadi ucapan itu benar, hah?!", geram Mingyu tepat di samping meja Soyoung.

Hyun Ae menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut, meskipun sebenarnya, Mingyu bahkan tak mempedulikan kehadiran gadis itu saat ini.

"Apa?", Soyoung bertanya balik.

Mingyu menyeringai sinis, "Junhui. Dia benar-benar kekasihmu?!", tanyanya lagi sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Soyoung.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Mingyu. Kau tak sadar kalau sekarang menjadi tontonan anak-anak lain?", bisik Soyoung tak kalah tajam.

"Jawab aku, Im Soyoung!"

Soyoung tercekat mendengar suara Mingyu. Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai bentakan.

'Grebb!'

Cengkraman Mingyu tertarik lepas dari pergelangan tangan Soyoung.

"Berisik", gumam seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh.

"Kau!"

"J-jun?", Hyun Ae menatap Jun kaget. Tunggu, seingat Hyun Ae, tak pernah ada siapapun yang berani melawan Mingyu sebelumnya. Tapi, Jun?

"Oh, kekasih baru si gadis tenar sudah berani rupanya?", sindir Mingyu pada Jun.

Jun tak menanggapi, ia meraih kursi disamping Soyoung, lalu duduk begitu saja diatasnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dia, Soyoung-ah? Dia hanya seorang pecundang yang bahkan tidak dapat menjawab perkataanku", kata Mingyu lagi.

Jun masih diam. Ia meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari dalamnya. Seolah tak terjadi apapun, ia mulai membaca lembar demi lembar buku di tangannya.

"Mingyu pergilah", pinta Soyoung setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau seharusnya malu karna memiliki kekasih sepertinya, Soyoung-ah"

"Kubilang pergi", ulang Soyoung masih dengan merendahkan suaranya, berusaha agar keributan yang lelaki itu buat tak semakin memanas.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Aku akan merebut Soyoung darimu, Wen Junhui. Dengar itu", ancamnya.

"Coba saja"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jun pun sukses membuat Mingyu semakin geram. Dengan kesal, ia menghentak meja sekilas lalu melangkah pergi ke kelasnya yang hanya berbeda satu ruangan dengan kelas Soyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soyoung-ah"

Gadis yang dipanggil melirik sekilas, tak berniat menjawab dan malah kembali sibuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

Soyoung masih sibuk makan.

"Aish, dasar pelit. Jun, beritahu aku"

Dan Jun bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun dari bukunya.

"Baiklah, percuma aku menanyakanmu. Hyun Ae? Apa kau mau …"

"Jun mengusir Mingyu pergi", jawab Hyun Ae sebelum Soonyoung sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "A-apa maksudmu 'mengusir'?"

"Jun menyuruh Mingyu keluar dari kelas. Minyu marah sekali sepertinya", ucap Hyun Ae lagi. Tangannya memainkan sup rumput laut di nampannya.

" _MWO?!_ BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung! Berhenti berteriak di kantin!", seru Soyoung sambil memukul lengan Soonyoung kuat-kuat.

"Aishhh, _arasseo_. Kau tak perlu memukulku sekuat itu, kan..", Soonyoung balas mengeluh, "Sadar dirilah, kau itu mantan atlit hapkido, _pabo._ Kekuatanmu itu menyebalkan!", ia mengusap lengannya yang sakit.

Soyoung hanya berdecak kesal.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Tidak mau"

"Soyoung-ah.."

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana jika …."

"hei, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku akan menceritakan padamu sekali ini saja. Tidak ada pengulangan dan tidak ada pertanyaan, mengerti?", tiba-tiba Jun meletakkan bukunya dan menghela nafas sementara Soonyoung langsung mengagguk kuat-kuat. "Kim Mingyu itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan memarahi Soyoung. Ia membuat keributan di kelas dengan suaranya yang keras itu. Dia juga sempat mencekal tangan Soyoung begitu kuat", ucap Jun menunjuk pergelangan tangan Soyoung yang masih nampak sedikit memerah. Soyoung buru-buru menutupinya dengan lengan baju.

"Memarahi? Kenapa?"

Jun mendelik, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, tidak ada pertanyaan?"

"Ups. Hehe maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan", Soonyoung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jun.

Jun menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Karna aku berpacaran dengan Soyoung".

"Oh", gumam Soonyoung. Bibirnya terkatup sesaat sebelum akhirnya mata 10:10 itu terbelalak kaget, "KAU DAN SOYOUNG….. APA?!"

"YAK!"

'pletakkk!'

"Berhenti memukuliku, Gadis _pabo_!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berteriak!"

"Soyoung, berhentilah bertengkar", lerai Jun, "Dan kau, Soonyoung, iya. Aku dan Soyoung berpacaran. Kau tidak perlu berteriak lagi".

"Jun, sejak kapan kau menyukai Soyoung?", Hyun Ae kali ini bersuara.

Jun terdiam, sesaat kemudian, matanya menatap Soyoung lembut, "Sejak kapan ya? Aku tak yakin".

Jun hanya mengatakan hal sesingkat itu, tapi sialnya jantung Soyoung seolah hampir melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Soyoung buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Jadi, kapan kalian jadian?", tanya Soonyoung. Kali ini nada bicaranya tak seagresif tadi, ia justru lebih tertarik dengan nampan makan siangnya yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh.

"sejak kemarin", jawab Jun. Berbalik dengan Soonyoung, Jun malah sudah menghabiskan makanannya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia mengibaskan celananya sebentar, lalu berdiri sambil menaruh bukunya ke dalam saku – yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, buku itu bisa masuk di sana –.

"Kau langsung kembali?"

Bibir tipis Jun mengulas segaris senyum, "Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Kau kembalilah dengan Soonyoung dan Hyun Ae ke kelas nanti", ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Soyoung.

Dan kali ini Soyoung benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Ming, kemarin aku melihatmu pulang bersama Soyoung"**

" **Lalu?"**

" **Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersamanya?"**

" **Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan temanku juga"**

" **I-iya. Maksudku, …. A-aku hanya khawatir.. Kalau.. Kalau.. "**

" **Tak perlu cemburu. Aku kan hanya temannya. Kau juga temannya kan, Hyun?"**

" **Iya, aku temannya" –** _ **'Tapi, bukankah awalnya, dulu aku dan kamu juga hanya sekedar teman?'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi pasangan baru yang cukup tenar di sekolah itu. Tentu saja kita berbicara tentang Jun dan Soyoung, siapa lagi?

Memang tanpa terasa, 'hubungan' mereka sudah berjalan selama satu bulan. Baiklah, ralat. Satu bulan lebih lima belas hari. Dan selama itu pula mereka menjadi bahan gossip yang menyenangkan bagi mulut siswa sekolah, oh, jangan lupakan si jangkung berkulit kecoklatan yang luar biasa tampan itu, Kim Mingyu. Lelaki itu tak pernah bosan mendekati Soyoung, tak peduli sekalipun sang gadis sedang asik berjalan dengan 'kekasih'nya, Mingyu akan tetap mencari kesempatan untuk merebut Soyoung untuk menjadi miliknya. Sementara di sisi lain, Wen Junhui, 'kekasih' Soyoung sama sekali tak pernah melakukan suatu hal besar untuk mempertahankan Soyoung. Terkadang, Jun hanya mengucap beberapa kata untuk membuat si jangkung menyerah kesal dan berlalu pergi, sementara si gadis hanya mampu merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Begitu juga dengan pagi ini. Suatu pagi yang cerah di sekolah, dimana baru ada beberapa siswa yang sudah menjejakkan kakinya disana. Termasuk diantaranya, si empat sekawan, Jun, Soonyoung, Hyun Ae dan juga Soyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, ku dengar kemarin tim basketmu memenangkan kompetisi lagi?", tanya Hyun Ae mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Soonyoung mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja. Timku memang selalu memuaskan", jawabnya tertawa, "Tapi, ini juga berkat Jun. Kau tahu, kami menang 30 – 15! Dua kali lipat! Dan kebanyakan dari skor itu diberikan Jun lewat _three pointer_ nya!", lanjut Soonyoung berapi-api.

Jun ikut tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Whoa! Kau keren!", Soyoung ikut berseru kaget.

Hyun Ae mengangguk, "Iya, dia keren _banget_!"

"Eh, tunggu! Aku baru ingat sesuatu!"

"Kau ingat apa, Kwon?"

"Hyun Ae-ya, aku yakin kau juga tidak ingat tentang ini"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak ingat kalau kau tak memberitahuku apa isi otak kosongmu itu", tukas Hyun Ae kesal.

Soonyoung menepuk bahu Hyun Ae dan berbisik di telinganya, membuat Soyoung dan Jun hanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"YAK! BENAR!", Hyun Ae langsung berseru kencang, buru-buru Soonyoung menjauh dari telinga gadis itu, khawatir menjadi tuli mendadak nantinya.

" _Waeyo_?", Jun menatap Soonyoung. Yang ditatap hanya _cengengesan_ aneh.

"Soyoung-aa.."

"Aaah~ _Arraa.._ ", Jun dan Soyoung langsung menjawab bersamaan saat mendengar Soonyoung juga Hyun Ae merengek.

Oh, siapapun tahu apa arti rengekan itu.

"Jadi, tugas apa yang belum kau selesaikan?", Soyoung melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sains"

"Sastra"

"Eii~ Soonyoung-ah, kau belum mengerjakan tugas Sastra? Padahal itu mudah sekali", komentar Jun.

"Mudah bagimu"

Jun terkekeh pelan.

"Ini", Soyoung menyodorkan dua buah buku pada Soonyoung dan Hyun Ae, "Buku ini harus sudah dikembalikan padaku sebelum bel masuk berbunyi"

" _MWOOO_?!", seru Hyun Ae dan Soonyoung bersamaan.

"Tapi bel akan berbunyi sekitar 20 menit lagi", Keluh Hyun Ae.

"Kalau begitu,… _Fighting_!", jawab Soyoung mengepalkan tinju semangat.

"Bagaimana jika sampai mata pelajaran pertama selesai?", Soonyoung berusaha melobi pemilik buku.

Soyoung berdecak, "Kalau begitu, kembalikan saja bukunya padaku"

Jun berpura-pura menghitung waktu dari jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Lebih baik cepat salin. Waktunya tinggal… hmm, entahlah, 18 menit lagi?"

"AAAHH! BAIKLAAHH! KAMI DULUAN!"

Dalam hitungan detik sepasang siswa berisik itu sudah melesat ke dalam gedung, meninggalkan Soyoung dan Jun yang terbengong kaget.

"Kurasa mereka cocok jadi atlit lari", ucap Soyoung.

Jun tersenyum kecil, "Iya, lari mereka cepat sekali"

"Apa kau tak ingin mencobanya?"

"apa?"

"Ikut kegiatan olahraga. Ku lihat nilaimu selalu sempurna di mata pelajaran itu"

Jun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tertarik"

"Tidak tertarik bagaimana maksudmu? Bukankah kau suka bermain basket?"

"Bukan", Jun tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Soyoung mendekat ke arahnya.

"J-Jun, kau kenapa?", bisik Soyoung. Nafasnya tersekat. Sial, pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Maksudku, aku tidak tertarik pada olahraga lain selain basket, nona Im", kata Jun. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Soyoung, lalu berucap pelan, "Dan bisakah kau berhenti meronta? Mingyu sedang menatapmu di depan gerbang sekarang"

"Apa maksud – … ? Siapa yang – …. ? Oh.", mata Soyoung berusaha mencari sosok yang Jun bicarakan di gerbang.

'Srett'

"Hei!", Soyoung berseru kaget ketika sesorang tiba-tiba saja menariknya dari kungkungan Jun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki ini?"

"Mingyu?"

Jun menyeringai samar.

"KU BILANG, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!"

Soyoung buru-buru menutupi telinganya, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari ketulian, "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menjauhinya, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti perkataanku?", Mingyu menatap gadis dihadapannya kesal. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan kesal. Tapi cemburu.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti ucapanmu? Memangnya kau pikir, kau siapa?", jawab Soyoung tak kalah kesal.

Jun menarik lengan Soyoung menjauh dari Mingyu, digenggamnya jemari gadis itu lembut, lalu matanya beralih pada Mingyu, "Dia benar, kau siapa? Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia takkan menjauhiku, aku kekasihnya", kata Jun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dan, omong-omong, aku jadi ingat seseorang yang mengancam akan merebut Soyoung dariku. Si mulut besar"

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya, "Tutup mulutmu, Junhui"

"Baiklah", Jun memang terdiam setelah itu, tapi tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Soyoung dan menatapnya hangat, membuat rona merah kembali muncul di pipi sang gadis. Sementara Mingyu menatapnya semakin marah.

'Grebb!'

"Jangan main kasar, Kim Mingyu", Jun mencekal tinju Mingyu sepersekian detik sebelum tinju itu menghantam wajahnya, "Ini masih pagi. Untung saja sekolah masih sepi. Kalau sudah ramai, orang-orang akan tahu siapa yang harus dibela"

Mingyu langsung menghempas tangannya kasar. Hatinya tak terima dengan perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya, tapi meski begitu, akalnya lebih memilih untuk diam tak memperpanjang cemburunya. Ia membiarkan Jun menggandeng Soyoung masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah begitu saja.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, dikepalkan juga telapak tangannya, dan tak lama, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dengan bibir yang tergigit kuat.

.

.

.

.

".Hahahahaha Baiklah, yang tadi pagi itu…. _DAEBAKKKK!_ ", Seru Soyoung sambil tertawa senang.

Jangan salah, mereka sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi Soyoung dan Jun masih disini, di atap sekolah. Menikmati cemilan sambil mengobrol juga mengerjakan beberapa tugas. _Nongkrong_ di atap sepulang sekolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka, setidaknya, sejak seminggu setelah mereka resmi ber'pacaran'. Disana, mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan membicarakan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi akibat status palsu mereka. Sesekali mereka merancang rencana-rencana usil untuk memanas-manasi hati Mingyu, tentu saja itu bukan usil semata, tapi juga untuk membuat Mingyu segera menyerah dan menjauhi Soyoung secepat mungkin.

"Kau terlihat menikmati pelukanku", goda Jun yang sontak dibalas delikan mata dari Soyoung. Jun terkekeh kecil.

"aku tak mengerti, sampai kapan Mingyu akan mengejarku seperti itu", gumam Soyoung berusaha mengabaikan pipinya yang memerah.

Jun membuka bungkusan keripik dari plastik cemilan yang tadi dibeli Soyoung, "Aku tak mengerti", katanya.

"Tak mengerti apa?", tanya Soyoung, "Tentang kenapa dia mengejarku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Bukan", Jun mengunyah keripik, "Tentang bagaimana gadis sepertimu disukai banyak orang. Selera orang jaman sekarang aneh juga"

"YAK!"

Jun tersenyum kecil. Ia sendiri tak menyadari sejak kapan ia mulai senang mengganggu gadis sebangkunya. Dulu, ia bahkan tak mau banyak bicara pada siapapun, terutama pada si berisik, Soyoung. Ah, waktu memang mengubah segalanya.

Tunggu. Waktu? Hm, mungkin bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Soyoung-ah..", panggil Jun.

Soyoung yang sedang asik bercerita sambil menulis tugasnya mendongak memandang wajah Jun, " _Wae_?".

"Kau masih berhutang padaku", katanya.

"Hutang apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku", tiba-tiba Jun merapikan barangnya dan menarik Soyoung berdiri.

"Y-yak! Tunggu dulu! Kau ini kenapa?! Tunggu sebentar! Aku harus merapikan bukuku!", jerit Soyoung. Ia sedikit meronta sampai Jun melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Soyoung merapikan buku-bukunya.

Begitu Soyoung selesai dengan buku, juga sampah cemilannya, Jun langsung meraih tangan Soyoung dan menariknya pergi.

"Yaakk! Wen Junhuiiii!"

.

.

.

.

"Whoa…"

"tutup mulutmu, Soyoung-ah"

Soyoung langsung membungkam bibirnya dan tertawa kecil, " _Mianhae_ kkkk~"

Jun mengusap kepala Soyoung lembut, "Masuklah".

"Apa tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa"

Soyoung membuka pintu apartemen didepannya, lalu…. Sebuah pemandangan mewah tersaji begitu saja memanjakan kedua mata sipit gadis itu. Mulutnya membulat terpesona tanpa mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, kecuali, "Whoaaa…".

"Aku menaruh tas dulu ke kamar. Kau duduklah disini", ucap Jun melangkah menjauh.

Alih-alih duduk, Soyoung malah berjalan mengelilingi ruang utama. Menyentuh sofa empuk didepan televisi, dan rak-rak minimalis berisi beberapa buku novel. Kakinya terus melangkah, kali ini ke arah dapur. Bagi Soyoung, ini adalah versi minimalis dari tipe dapur idealnya. Disana ada sebuah tembok kecil setinggi pinggang Soyoung, bagian atasnya datar dan dilapisi semacam keramik halus, mungkin itu berfungsi sebagai meja makan. Di sisi lainnya, ada dua buah kompor kecil dan juga sebuah rak berisi alat makan. Di sebelah ujung, terdapat sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang, isinya, jangan ditanya. Lengkap. Mulai dari makanan jadi, buah, multivitamin, sampai bahan mentah makanan. Soyoung rasa, Jun rajin memasak… Mungkin (?)

Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya ke belakang sambil melangkah ke sebuah ruangan. Ia sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, menentukan apa ia boleh membuka pintu itu ataukah tidak. Dan tentu saja, berakhir dengan tangannya memutar engsel pintu, membuka ruangan, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Isinya adalah….. kosong. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya sebuah kasur, meja kecil dengan sebuah lampu meja, dan sebuah lemari yang juga kosong. Baiklah, mungkin apartemen ini memang berisi dua kamar, seharusnya mungkin untuk dua orang, tapi kenyataannya, Jun tinggal sendirian, kan.

Ah, itu ada dua pintu lagi.

'Tunggu, Jun tadi masuk ke pintu yang mana ya? Ah, mungkin yang di sebelah sana, ke pintu yang putih.', gumam Soyoung dalam hatinya.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu, dan…

" _OMO!_ ", Jeritnya, " _J-jeosonghamnida_!".

Soyoung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Sebenarnya, Soyoung tidak akan mau sampai kelewatan menjerit dirumah orang lain. Hanya saja, hal ini diluar bayangannya. Tentu saja ia akan menjerit. Gadis mana yang tidak akan menjerit melihat lelaki tampan sedang _shirtless_ alias tidak memakai baju begitu saja didepan matanya?

"Kenapa kau masuk? Sudah ku bilang untuk menunggu di depan, kan?", ucap Jun. Dengan santainya, ia mengambil sebuah kaus pendek dari lemari dan mengenakannya.

Soyoung tak menjawab, nafasnya masih tertahan di dadanya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menyingkirkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya.

'srett'

Jun menggenggam jemari Soyoung dan menariknya dari wajah sang gadis.

"Jangan menahan nafas seperti itu. Wajahmu memerah"

Oh ayolah, Jun, jangan menggoda Soyoung seperti itu! Lihat pipinya!

Soyoung buru-buru menepis tangan Jun, ia langsung membalik tubuhnya, melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu cokelat yang baru saja ia masuki.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Aku tidak melihat apapun! Aahhh! _Eommaaaaaa_! Mata anakmu sudah tidak suci lagiiii!", jeritnya pelan. Ditekannya dada yang berdebar itu dengan tangannya, dan ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan jantung juga otaknya yang mulai bekerja tak beraturan.

Tak lama Jun keluar dari kamar, "Soyoung-ah, kemari", ajaknya.

Soyoung mengikuti langkah Jun dari jauh, masih shock dengan kejadian tadi sepertinya.

Jun membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan berpintu putih. Pintu yang sebelumnya sempat dilihat oleh Soyoung, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke pintu coklat dan melihat…. Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas ((Author ditempeleng Soyoung soalnya kalo ngebahas itu lagi ._. ))

"I-ini…", ucapan Soyoung terputus, tak mampu melanjutkan, matanya mengedar di sekeliling ruangan. Dalam sekejap, ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak masuk ke pintu putih dan malah masuk ke pintu … ah sudahlah.

"Iya, ini studio pribadiku", sambung Jun.

" _Ddaebak!_ Kau bahkan punya studio pribadi. Kau pasti orang kaya, ya?"

Jun mengangkat bahu samar, dan lagi-lagi Soyoung dapat melihat mendung di wajah lelaki itu.

"Omong-omong, ini hutangmu"

"Hutang apa?", kening Soyoung berkerut bingung.

"kau akan mengajariku bernyanyi, kan?"

"O-oh, itu", gumam Soyoung terbata. Soyoung bukannya tak pernah mengajari orang lain untuk bernyanyi, tapi, kegiatan melatih vokal hanya akan membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Seseorang dari masa lalu. Seseorang yang pergi karna merasa bersalah padanya.

"Im?"

"a-ah, iya?"

" _Wae geure?_ Kenapa malah melamun?"

Soyoung menggeleng, " _Gwaenchana_. Sebelum aku mengajarimu, boleh aku dengar dulu suaramu?"

"Kau kan sudah pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan sekarang kau sedang mendengarnya"

"Bukan itu", Soyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Suaramu bernyanyi"

"Untuk apa, _eoh_?"

"Aku harus tahu bagian mana yang harus kau kembangkan, dikurangi atau bahkan mungkin dihilangkan"

"Baik, aku akan masuk kesana", Jun menunjuk ke sebuah ruang kaca di depannya, "Kau dengarkan saja dari sini, gunakan headphone itu".

Soyoung mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum, "Aku siap", katanya setelah mengenakan headphone.

Jun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruang kaca, "Tes", ucapnya depan microphone.

"Aku dengar", jawab Soyoung lagi-lagi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah layar bening yang memisahkannya dengan Jun.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Im Jaebum", ucap Jun lagi, "Judulnya, When I Can't Sing"

"Tunggu.. jangan lagu ini..", gumam Soyoung. Tentu saja Jun takkan mendengarnya.

Lagu intro sudah terdengar bergema dari dalam ruang kaca. Selama 3 menit dan 25 detik, Soyoung sama sekali bergeming mendengar suara Jun yang mengalun di telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jun keluar dari ruangan, "Jadi, Soyoung-ah, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa suaraku – … He-Hei?", ucapannya terputus saat melihat respon Soyoung yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, laki-laki itu mendekati Soyoung dan mengusap rambutnya lembut, "Soyoung-ah, kenapa kau menangis?", tanyanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Soyoung malah berbalik dan memeluk Jun begitu erat. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam begitu saja di tubuh Jun. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya merengkuh balik tubuh Soyoung dan mengusap surai kecoklatannya.

Jun lalu berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Soyoung, " _Chagiya, Wae geure_?".


	5. Tarik Ulur Saja Terus, Jun

Soyoung merasa nyaman sekali. Posisi tidurnya tadi benar-benar menenangkan, apa ia tidur terlalu lama? Eh, ini apa? Ini bukan bantal kan? Kalau itu bantal, seharusnya terasa empuk. Tapi, ini lebih terasa seperti...

Dan juga, tunggu, ini masih di studio pribadi Jun?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Soyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menatap lurus pada pemilik manik kecoklatan yang menatapnya lembut.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"YA TUHAN! KENAPA AKU BISA TERTIDUR?!", jeritnya. Soyoung tak ingat bagaimana ceritanya sampai ia bisa berbaring di pangkuan Jun. Terburu-buru bangun dan merapikan rambutnya.

Oh, ayolah. Gadis mana yang tidak malu jika 'wajah bantal'nya dilihat orang lain. Apalagi ini laki-laki. Dan laki-laki ini tampan.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jun malah bangun dan melangkah ke arah dapur. Tangannya meraih dua gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu", katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas ke arah Soyoung, begitu Soyoung menerimanya, Jun langsung duduk dan meminum gelas lain di tangannya.

Soyoung meminum airnya ragu-ragu.

"Sudah enakan?"

Soyoung mengangguk, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum kikuk, "Apa aku tidur terlalu lama?"

Jun mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Lumayan, kakiku sempat mati rasa tadi"

" _M-mwo? Jinja?!_ "

Jun mengangguk.

"A-aku harus pulang", gumam Soyoung, ia buru-buru merapikan barangnya ke dalam tas, lalu meraih jaketnya.

"Pulang? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahmu merah"

"A-aku tidak….. sudahlah, aku pulang. Aku akan melatihmu lain kali saja", jawab Soyoung, "Oh ya,..", tambahnya sebelum keluar dari pintu apartemen Jun, "Suaramu sudah cukup bagus, tapi kurang dilepas. Cobalah untuk lebih rileks saat bernyanyi. Studiomu itu kedap suara, tetangga tidak akan terganggu sekalipun kau berteriak".

Jun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, " _Geure? Eum, gomawo_ ", jawabnya.

Dan demi Tuhan, posisi Jun – yang hanya mengenakan celana selutut ditambah kaos oblong berwarna biru tua – duduk bersandar di sofa – tanpa melakukan apapun – itu saja mampu membuat Soyoung bersemu merah.

Kata apa yang cocok menggambarkan Jun, _eoh_? Errr, seksi?

Soyoung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran gila itu dari kepalanya. Iya pikiran itu. Pikiran gila yang mendadak muncul hanya dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"A-aku pulang"

"Hati-hati dijalan. Kau ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak. Aku duluan"

Dan pintu pun tertutup. Jun meraih gelas kosong di meja, membawanya dan meletakkannya di wastafel cuci piring.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan, dan perasaan itu muncul lagi. Rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali memandang setiap inci dari apartemennya. Memorinya kembali muncul, menimbulkan sebuah kenangan yang sama sekali tak mau ia ingat.

Ah, Jun benci berada di apartemennya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **KAU -! APA KATAMU?!"**_

" _ **Tenanglah, Soonyoung-ah"**_

" _ **KAU GILA?!"**_

" _ **Yak! Diamlah dulu! Dengarkan aku"**_

" _ **Baik, aku beri kau lima menit untuk menjelaskan segalanya"**_

" _ **Jadi, aku baru saja memutuskan hubunganku dengannya"**_

" _ **Kenapa?"**_

" _ **Karna aku tak mencintainya lagi. Oh, ralat. Karna aku tidak mencintainya"**_

" _ **Kalau kau tak mencintainya, lalu kenapa waktu itu kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"**_

" _ **Karna ia terlihat begitu polos."**_

" _ **Perjelas kalimatmu, Kim Mingyu"**_

" _ **Ah, itu tak perlu dibahas. Yang jelas, kini aku sedang berusaha mendekati gadis lain. Yak, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tahu, gadis ini sangat menarik perhatianku"**_

" _ **Cukup. Cukup sudah aku mendengar omong kosongmu"**_

" _ **wae?"**_

" _ **Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakannya secepat itu sementara Hyun Ae saat ini tengah menangis begitu sedih?!"**_

" _ **Apa urusanku jika ia menangis?"**_

" _ **KIM MINGYU!"**_

" _ **Jangan berlebihan, Kwon Soonyoung. Ia akan kembali ceria dalam beberapa hari"**_

" _ **KAU GILA? KAU BAHKAN HAMPIR MERUSAK PERSAHABATANNYA DENGAN SOYOUNG!"**_

" _ **Nah, memang gadis itu yang kumaksud. Dia menarik, kan?"**_

' _ **Bruagh!'**_

" _ **Argh! YAK! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"**_

" _ **Kau –! Kau bukan Kim Mingyu yang ku kenal. Kau bukan Kim Mingyu sahabatku. Pergilah dari sini."**_

" _ **Kau!"**_

" _ **Kenapa kau membelanya? Oh, jadi persahabatan yang selama ini kau katakan itu hanya bullshit semata?!"**_

" _ **Itu bukan bullshit. Aku hanya tak lagi mengenalimu. Kau bukan Kim Mingyu yang ku kenal"**_

" _ **Setidaknya, seharusnya kau memberiku nomor telpon gadis itu. Aku masih harus mendapatkannya"**_

" _ **Pergilah.**_

 _ **Sebelum aku membunuhmu".**_

.

.

.

.

.

".Selamat pagi"

Jun menoleh sekilas dari bukunya, "Pagi", kemudian matanya kembali terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran di tangannya.

Soyoung menarik kursi miliknya, "Tentang yang kemarin", katanya, " _Mianhae"_

" _Mianhae – wae?"_

"Karna sudah tertidur tanpa sempat melatihmu, mungkin?", lanjut Soyoung.

"Itu, _eoh_? Eum. _Gwaenchana_ ", jawab Jun dengan nada datarnya, "kupikir karena kau tertidur di pangkuanku"

'Blusshhhhh!'

Baiklah, Jun. Kau sukses membuat Soyoung merona di pagi hari.

"Kenapa diam?"

Soyoung langsung tergagap, " _A-ani"_

"Nanti siang makan denganku"

" _Mworago_?"

"Nanti di kantin, kau harus makan siang denganku", ulang Jun. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap bukunya.

"Apa-apaansih? Kalau kau ingin mengajakku makan bersama, setidaknya ajak aku dengan baik", omel Soyoung.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah, terserah"

Persis setelah Jun selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Soyoung melihat sosok tinggi berambut siluet navy blue yang amat Soyoung kenal.

"Soyoung-ah!"

Soyoung mendelik malas.

"Setidaknya jawab aku, Im Soyoung"

Kemudian terulang lagi, kejadian dimana Mingyu mencengkram lengan Soyoung, menarik ke arahnya sehingga memaksa gadis itu untuk memandangnya.

"sekarang apa lagi?"

Mingyu menyeringai, ia melepas pegangannya dari lengan gadis didepannya, "Apa aku harus memaksamu dulu baru kau akan memandangku?"

"Katakan saja apa maumu"

"Makan sianglah denganku nanti"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau bisa kan? Oh, kau pasti bisa"

Soyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tunggu, tadi Jun mengajaknya untuk …?!

"aku tidak bisa, _mianhae_."

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya pelan, " _wae_?"

"Jun sudah mengajakku terlebih dulu"

" Kapan? "

"Eum, sedetik sebelum kau masuk ke kelas dan mengajakku makan siang bersama ?"

Laki-laki jangkung itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Kesal? Tentu saja ia kesal. Ia sudah berkali-kali kalah cepat dengan lelaki Shenzen itu. Sekali, dua kali, mungkin ia masih bisa menahannya, tapi ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya. Mingyu benci dikalahkan.

"Ku pikir kau tadi menolak ajakanku", ucap Jun begitu sosok Mingyu menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Soyoung merengut pura-pura merajuk, "Jangan dibahas", omelnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Soyoung dapat melihat Jun tertawa tanpa ada aura mendung di wajahnya. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi Soyoung dapat mendengar hembusan nafas tipis di sela tawa lembut Jun. Soyoung juga melihat guratan guratan di sudut mata lelaki itu. Ah, Jun, sering-seringlah tertawa seperti ini. Kau tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kejadian tadi pagi", ucap Soyoung membuka percakapan mereka di bis, "Apa kau, entah bagaimana, sudah tahu kalau Mingyu akan mengajakku makan siang?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku?"

Jun tak menjawab.

"Yak, lihat mataku jika aku sedang bicara!", Soyoung menjerit sambil menurunkan paksa buku bacaan yang menutupi wajah Jun.

" _Shireo_ "

" _Mwo?_ _Wae_?"

"Aku bisa kena serangan jantung nanti"

"Maksudmu?"

Jun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Soyoung dan berbisik pelan, "Jantungku berdebar terlalu kencang saat menatapmu"

'BLUSSSHHH!'

Pipi Soyoung memerah lagi. Bibirnya terkatup bak kehilangan kemampuan berkata-kata.

"Bercanda", Jun menjauhkan wajahnya santai, "Hanya feeling, mungkin? Tidak yakin juga", lanjutnya.

Soyoung mengedipkan mata berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Jun, serius. Kau baru saja menarik – ulur hati seorang gadis. Ia baru saja terbang ke langit karna ucapan dan kelakuanmu, tapi kau menjatuhkannya begitu saja seolah tak menyadari kelakuanmu.

Rasanya seperti,

 _You take me to the top, and straight down like a gyro drop~_


	6. Dan Rahasia Itupun Akhirnya Terungkap

"Yak, kau!"

Jun menoleh mencari sumber suara. Langkahnya yang sedang menuju ruang latihan vokal Soyoung terhenti mendadak. Ia memang berniat menghampiri gadis itu, mengingat ia sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama Soyoung malam ini. Beberapa minggu lalu, Soyoung baru saja bergabung di klub vokal sekolah, yang tentu saja, membuat Soyoung harus menjalani beberapa jam ekstra sepulang sekolah. Berbeda dengan Jun yang memang sejak awal sering berada di sekolah sampai jam 6 sore, atau bahkan lebih. Untuk bermain basket dengan Soonyoung dan timnya, tentu saja. Apa lagi?

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Jun mengerutkan keningnya. Panggilan tadi jelas bukan untuknya, dibelakangnya tidak ada siapapun saat ini. Ditambah, ada suara teriakan seseorang, yang bagi Jun, sangat familiar di telinganya. Jun melangkahkan kakinya ke tikungan kecil yang mengarah ke bagian belakang gedung sekolah.

"Bangunlah, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?

"KU BILANG BANGUN!"

Jun mengulurkan kepalanya maju, ia berusaha mengintip kejadian rusuh di balik tembok sekolah. Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan kejadiannya yang mau Jun lihat. Ia ingin tahu, masalah apa lagi yang disebabkan oleh si jangkung, Kim Mingyu.

"Kau berani menentang ucapanku, tapi tak berani menatapku langsung, huh?"

Disana, ada beberapa orang pria – iya, pria. Mereka jelas bukan pelajar tingkat SMA ataupun universitas sekalipun – sedang mengelilingi seseorang, yang tentu saja 99% adalah Mingyu. Sesekali, Jun bisa melihat orang-orang itu memukul, juga menendang tubuh Mingyu.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, JANGAN DEKATI RAY!"

Tunggu, siapa? Ah, rasanya Jun pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi, dimana?

"Tsk.", Mingyu berdecak melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

"YAK! JAWAB UCAPANKU!", pria berbaju merah yang sejak tadi berteriak itu menendang perut Mingyu lagi dengan keras.

Dan lagi-lagi, Mingyu terbatuk keras karenanya.

Jun menarik wajahnya menjauh, ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Jangankan Jun, siapapun pasti takkan mengerti, bagaimana mungkin seorang Mingyu yang bertubuh tegap, Mingyu yang berandalan, Mingyu yang tak kenal menyerah dan terkapar begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan berandalan bertubuh…kerempeng?

Demi Tuhan, yang ada disana itu adalah preman jalanan bertubuh kecil lagi kurus. Yang Jun rasa, jika Mingyu melawan sekali saja, preman itu pasti langsung kalah.

"BANGUN!"

Mingyu yang terbaring lemas di atas tanah itu hanya mengerang pelan tanpa mampu mengikuti perintah pria tadi.

Pria berbaju merah itu berdecih, lalu memberi kode pada empat pria lainnya. Seolah mengerti, keempat pria disekitarnya langsung menghampiri Mingyu, dan dengan 'murah hati'nya, langsung menghajar tubuh lelaki muda itu habis-habisan.

Badan jangkung Mingyu berulang kali terlempar ke sudut tembok, membuatnya terbatuk dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah. Meski begitu, pukulan juga tendangan tak juga berhenti singgah di tubuhnya.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa Mingyu tak melawan? Tidakkah ia sadar kalau sekujur tubuhnya mulai memar? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa darah mulai mengalir deras dari sudut bibirnya?

'Grebb!'

Mingyu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"J-Junhui?"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!", bentak pria berbaju merah tadi.

Jun, yang tadi tiba-tiba saja melesak ke tengah keributan dan mencengkram dua tinju yang mengarah pada Mingyu, hanya menyeringai kecil. Tangannya melepas cengkraman, lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah kumpulan pria berwajah marah di depannya

" _Anyeonghasseo_ "

Salah seorang pria botak yang memiliki tato naga di lengannya langsung menarik kasar kerah kemeja Jun dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara, "YAK! BOCAH! MAU BERLAGAK PAHLAWAN KAU?!"

Mingyu hampir saja tergopoh bangkit berniat menarik Jun dari kekacauan saat tiba-tiba saja Jun mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menendang ke atas.

Bukan, bukan ke kepala si pria tato naga itu. Jun hanya menendang udara kosong diatas kepala si botak, lalu ia melompat turun ke tanah.

" _Mingyu-ya, gwaencha—"_

Pria lain yang memakai topi hitam menerjang Jun dengan sebuah balok.

"LARI, BOCAH SIALAN!", Mingyu berteriak kencang.

Sedetik sebelum balok kayu itu menghantam bahunya, Jun sudah terlebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya kesamping, memutar badannya dan langsung menangkap balok tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Aigoo,_ kenapa menyerang tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menungguku siap dulu baru menyerang?", gumam Jun yang kemudian langsung mendorong balok ke belakang dengan kuat, membuat pria yang memegang balok sampai terlempar ke tanah.

Mingyu menatap Jun kaget. Demi Tuhan, siapapun takkan menyangka bahwa Wen Junhui, si lelaki Shenzen yang pendiam itu ternyata bisa sekuat ini, kan?

"YAK! KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT HABISI MEREKA!", Bentak si pria berbaju merah tadi.

Gerombolan preman itu melangkah menghampiri.

Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, bersiap melawan bersama Jun.

Baiklah, setidaknya, begitu pikir Mingyu. Jun sebelumnya sudah melawan pria itu, kan? Ia pasti akan melawan lagi.

Tapi bukan Jun namanya kalau mudah ditebak. Pemuda Cina itu tiba-tiba saja membalik badannya ke arah Mingyu, lalu menarik lengan si jangkung begitu saja. Jun membawa Mingyu berlari menyusuri lorong gedung belakang sekolah.

"YAAKK! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

"BOCAH SIALAAANNN!"

Mingyu terus mengikuti langkah kaki Jun, menghindari derap kaki-kaki di belakangnya. Nafasnya tersengal lelah, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan darah sama sekali belum berhenti mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

'SREETT'

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Bangunlah!", panggil Jun saat dilihatnya Mingyu terkulai lemas di sisi tembok.

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jun, "Pergilah", katanya.

Jun berjongkok menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Mingyu sembari mengomel, "Ck, menyusahkan saja kau ini", ia meraih lengan Mingyu dan menaikkan ke bahunya.

Mingyu yang merasakan tubuhnya terangkat hanya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat merasakan guncangan-guncangan tak beraturan yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan karna Jun berlari terlalu cepat, yang berarti secara teknis, Mingyu juga ikut berguncang karna ia sedang berada di punggung lebar milik Jun.

Pria bertopi di belakang mereka melempar sebuah batu segenggaman tangan, yang hampir saja menghantam kepala Jun andai lelaki itu tidak langsung membelok di ujung gedung. Jun berlari amat sangat kencang, tujuannya satu, pintu masuk darurat. Dan pintu itu sudah mulai terlihat di depan mata.

Jun buru-buru masuk, meletakkan Mingyu di lantai dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengunci pintu dan mengganjalnya dengan balok kayu panjang. Tak lama, pintu berdebum kencang. Baiklah, itu pasti orang-orang yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Kenapa kau malah duduk di sini?", omel Mingyu saat Jun menggelesor duduk disampingnya.

Yang diomeli hanya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku lelah", gumamnya.

Kemudian mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hanya ada suara debum dari pintu yang lama kelamaan ikut berkurang frekuensinya, lalu menghilang sama sekali. Mungkin pelakunya bosan, atau merasa salah sasaran, entahlah, yang jelas, mereka sepertinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Mingyu menghela nafas lega, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut campur".

"Terima kasih kembali", balas Jun acuh.

'DRRTTTTTT'

Jun meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, "Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku dalam masalah".

" _Yeobosseo_ \- ?"

Suara di seberang langsung menjawab dengan dingin, "Kau dimana?"

"Di pintu samping sekolah"

"Lapangan basket sekarang berada di samping sekolah, _eoh_?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa?"

Jun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "jam 18.45"

"Kau tidak lupa kalau kau janji akan menjemputku, kan?"

" _Anieyo_."

"Lalu, sekarang kau dimana?"

"Di pintu samping sekolah"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja"

" _ANDWAE_!"

Soyoung tersenyum di ujung telepon sana. Toh, ia tahu pasti, Jun takkan mengizinkannya pulang sendiri saat gelap.

"Tunggu disana, aku akan segera sampai"

"Lima menit!", ancam Soyoung.

" _arasseo, arasseo_. Jangan pulang sendiri, kau mengerti?"

'PIIP'

Jun menatap layar ponselnya tak percaya, "Gadis itu benar-benar mematikan ponselnya".

Mingyu tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah sering diperlakukan begitu", ucapnya. Jun menoleh. "Omong-omong, pergilah. Aku bisa sendiri", kata Mingyu lagi.

Si lelaki Cina mengangkat tubuhnya bangun, ia menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor, lalu memapah lengan Mingyu untuk bangun, "Jangan keras kepala, dasar Jangkung".

Dan sekali itu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, coba jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa?"

Hening.

"Jun, apa ini kelakuanmu?"

"Bukan aku"

"Kau berkelahi dengannya, ya?!"

" _Ani_ "

"Mengaku saja!"

"Bukan aku"

"Pasti kau berkelahi!"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa harus bermain kasar sih, kau ini?!"

"Sudah ku katakan, bukan aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini"

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa? Setan, _eoh_?!"

"Sudahlah, ini salahku, Soyoung-ah.", potong Mingyu, khawatir ruang kesehatan sekolah akan menjadi ramai hanya karna keributan sepasang kekasih di depannya.

"Memang salahmu"

"Diam, Junhui", pekik Soyoung kesal. Jun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, Jun benar. Memang salahku. Jun hanya mencoba menolongku"

"Jun – kau mencoba – apa?"

"Jun datang saat Kwangsoo _hyung_ memukuliku"

"Dia lagi?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kupikir masalah itu sudah selesai"

"Pelan-pelan mengompresnya, lututku sakit"

Jun menatap mata gadis dihadapannya yang masih sibuk mengobati Mingyu, "Masalah apa?", tanyanya.

"Kwangsoo _oppa_ itu kakaknya Ray"

"Ray yang …..?", Jun memutus kalimatnya, membentuk gerakan rambut isyarat tangan.

"Iya, yang rambutnya warna warni itu", balas Soyoung.

"Kenapa dia memukulimu?", tanya Jun, kali ini pada Mingyu.

"Ia tidak suka Ray dekat denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Jadi, kau putus dengan Hyun Ae?", tanya gadis yang baru saja datang.**_

" _ **Iya"**_

" _ **Kenapa?", tanyanya lagi masih sambil tersenyum.**_

" _ **Aku menyukai orang lain"**_

" _ **Oh..", wajah gadis itu mendadak mendung, "Siapa? Dia pasti cantik"**_

" _ **Dia sangat cantik"**_

" _ **Siapa namanya?"**_

" _ **Im Soyoung"**_

" _ **Bukankah dia adalah sahabat Hyun Ae? Dia anak blok A, kan?"**_

" _ **Yup"**_

" _ **Dia kan tenar sekali. Kau yakin mau mendekatinya?"**_

" _ **Jangan remehkan aku, Ray", jawab si lelaki sambil merangkul si gadis mungil, "Aku pasti bisa"**_

 _ **Ray tersenyum ketir, "Iya, kau pasti bisa".**_

 _._

.

' _Iya, bisa. Bisa-bisanya menyakiti hatiku lagi, Kim Mingyu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tadi sudah memarahimu, Jun"

Jun memandang sekilas Soyoung yang duduk di ayunan taman, lalu mengangguk lembut, " _Gwaenchana_ ".

Soyoung menerima cone eskrim yang diulurkan Jun, " _Gomawo_ ".

Jun lagi-lagi mengangguk, ia menyandarkan dirinya di tiang ayunan, memandang langit malam yang entah kenapa, malam ini terlihat sedikit lebih cerah dibanding biasanya.

Sesaat, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Jun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Eum?"

"Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?"

"Maaf?"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran, maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, aku sungguh ingin tahu kenapa wajahmu selalu nampak sedih saat sendiri. Atau jika aku menyinggung urusan keluargamu, atau marga Cina mu itu..", ucap Soyoung sambil terus mengayunkan kaki, membuat ayunan berayun maju dan mundur.

Bibir Jun membulat sempurna, "Oh, itu", katanya, "Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya? Ini sama sekali tidak penting sebenarnya"

Soyoung berhenti mengayunkan kakinya, "Aku akan mendengarnya. Apapun itu"

Jun tersenyum tipis, ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lalu berjongkok dengan nyaman tak jauh dari ayunan Soyoung, "Dulu, setelah ayahku, _papa,_ meninggal, keluarga besarku mengalami keributan besar. Perusahan _Papa_ terlalu besar untuk diurus olehku ataupun kakakku, selaku pewaris resmi. Selain itu, aku juga masih terlalu muda, jadi setelah perdebatan sengit yang aku tak terlalu ingin ingat kejadiannya, paman tertuaku mengambil alih perusahaan. Pamanku bukan orang baik, ia pejudi dan tukang mabuk. Dalam sebulan, perusahaan besar _Papa_ bangkrut. _mama_ bilang, kalau di Seoul, ada perusahaan ayah yang masih bertahan. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi berpotensi untuk dikembangkan. Saat ini dipegang oleh kakek dari pihak ibuku. Kakakku yang dikirim kesini lebih dulu, akhirnya hilang, entah kemana. Kabarnya, karna ia sering dikucilkan di sini, tapi, entahlah. Tidak ada keluargaku yang tahu, baik tentang dia, atau tentang adanya perusahaan ini, itu sebabnya tak ada keluarga yang menampungku di Korea", jelas Jun panjang lebar, ia menarik nafas sekilas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan bicara, " _Mama_ menyuruhku kabur dari keluarga besar, tinggal di Korea, menyesuaikan diri, setidaknya sampai _mama_ menyusul.".

Soyoung memutuskan untuk diam, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari lelaki yang kini menyisir rambutnya lebih ke arah kiri telinga.

"Tapi _mama_ tak pernah datang. Kakakku juga tidak pernah datang. Mereka tidak ada"

"Tidak ada? Maksudmu apa?"

"Iya. _Mama_ bilang, _mama_ menjemput kakakku, lalu baru akan menyusulku disini. Tapi mereka pergi"

"Kemana?"

Jun angkat bahu, "Entahlah. _Mama_ pernah menyuruh seseorang tinggal denganku, tapi semua orang yang _mama_ kirim adalah orang asli Korea"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Orang Korea membenciku. Mereka selalu memandangku dengan aneh karna aku ini orang Cina"

Soyoung menyerngit bingung kali ini, tak pernah merasa menjadi warga Korea yang rasis. Setidaknya, selama ini ia tidak pernah begitu.

"Aku pernah sekolah, di Jeju-do. Beberapa kali. Tapi selalu pindah karna tidak diterima disana. Mereka membenciku karna aku warga Cina, aku dikucilkan. Kupikir, itu yang kakakku rasakan selama ini. Dan setelah berkali-kali pindah, yang tentu saja tanpa sempat memiliki teman, akhirnya aku sampai disini. Bertemu Soonyoung, Jeonghan, kau, dan tentu saja Mingyu"

Soyoung menatap Jun, wajah lelaki muda itu nampak semakin sendu saat mengatakan teman. Ah, Soyoung mengerti perasaan Jun.

"Kau pasti kesepian", gumam Soyoung.

Belum sempat Jun menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya, Soyoung sudah lebih dulu turun dari ayunan, menghampiri Jun yang duduk di tanah, lalu memberinya sebuah pelukan erat.

"Y-yak, Soyoung-ah, hentikan. Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya – …"

"Ssst", desis Soyoung meminta Jun diam, ia mengeratkan lagi pelukan lengannya di leher Jun, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti"

Dan akhirnya, Jun luluh. Ia membiarkan sosok mungil Soyoung memeluknya begitu erat. Dibiarkannya juga air mata yang memang sudah mengembun sejak awal mengalir turun. Toh, ia juga tak munafik, ia memang kesepian. Ah, ralat. Ia terlalu kesepian.

Jun bahkan lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia memiliki teman. Kapan terakhir kali ia menceritakan isi hatinya pada orang lain, atau kapan terakhir kali ia membicarakan keluarganya. Membicarakan _mama_ , atau kakaknya yang entah dimana.

Soyoung melepas pelukannya, menatap Jun yang masih berurai air mata.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu"

Jun mengangkat kepalanya, "Jangan. Jangan kasihani aku. Anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengar ceritaku", kata Jun.

Soyoung menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap di sisimu. Apapun yang terjadi", ucapnya mengenggam telapak tangan Jun.

Dan pada akhirnya Jun tetap mengangguk, memeluk Soyoung sekilas, lalu tersenyum tipis.

" _Gomawo_ "

Bukannya menjawab, Soyoung malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jun.

Kesadaran Jun baru muncul saat bibir lembut Soyoung menyentuh bibirnya, menciumnya perlahan seolah hendak menyampaikan sesuatu, kemudian melepas pagutannya.

"Maaf", gumam Soyoung.

Jun mengerjapkan matanya kaget, " _G-Gwaenchana_ ", jawab Jun sedikit terbata. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut gadis di hadapannya, "Kita harus pulang".

Soyoung mengangguk pelan, semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya dengan begitu sempurna. Oh, ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak malu karna mencium seorang lelaki lebih dulu? Apalagi, lelaki itu bukan kekasihnya. Kekasih -dalam arti sebenarnya- maksudnya.

"Ayo", ajak Jun yang sudah berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada Soyoung.

Soyoung masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ayolah, aku takkan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau menciumku tadi"

"YAK, WEN JUNHUI!"

Jun langsung terkekeh melihat Soyoung yang mendadak berdiri dan memekik padanya.

"Awas kalau kau mengatakan kejadian tadi pada orang lain", ancam Soyoung kesal.

" _Arasseo_ , aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun", Jun tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan, Jun sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan Soyoung, menggenggamnya erat, dan mulai menarik gadis itu berjalan pulang bersamanya.


	7. Kejutan Lagi?

"Hei"

Jun menoleh ke belakang. Entahlah, semenjak ia dan timnya Soonyoung memenangkan turnamen basket beberapa waktu lalu, Jun mulai sering mendapat sapaan dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Mulai dari bibi tetangga yang menjual peralatan dapur, sampai ke paman tua di kedai soju seberang komplek. Tapi, bagi Jun, rasanya menyenangkan juga dikenali orang lain seperti ini. Setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya dulu, sih.

"Oh, hei", Jun menyapa balik orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mengingatku?", tanya si pemanggil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tidak juga", jawab Jun. Gadis di depannya merengut. "Tapi aku pernah melihatmu. Di.. eum, bis, sepertinya?"

"Tepat sekali!", seru si gadis berambut pelangi, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "Ray".

Jun menyerngitkan dahinya. Modernisasi lagi? Seingat Jun, orang Korea terbiasa membungkukkan badan saat mengenalkan diri, bukan berjabat tangan.

"Hey?"

Jun langsung tergagap saat Ray melambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya, "Ah, iya. Jun", jawabnya. Ia merasa tak perlu memberitahu nama lengkapnya, toh gadis itu juga hanya mengenalkan nama singkatnya, kan?

"Oke, Jun. Kau tampan"

"Terimakasih"

"Jangan _ge-er_ , aku selalu memuji laki-laki tampan kok"

"Iya, tentu saja".

Demi Tuhan, Jun malas menanggapi basa-basi ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Lapangan"

"Lapangan basket?"

Jun langsung ingin menyumpah dalam hati, memangnya ada berapa lapangan di komplek ini? Memang ada dua, sih. Lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola. Tapi dua lapangan itu kan bersebelahan, apa masih perlu dijabarkan?

Tapi alih-alih menyumpah, Jun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, kau timnya Soonyoung, kan?"

Jun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau akan latihan?"

"Iya", jawab Jun, "Omong-omong, kenapa kau memanggilku?", pada akhirnya ia bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

Ray terkekeh, " _Mianhae_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan". Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya lalu menoleh, "Kau ingin diam disini, atau kita bicara sambil berjalan ke lapangan?"

Jun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Ray enggan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Jun lagi.

"Tentang _kita_ "

Jun mencicit kaget, "Maaf?".

Dan si gadis tertawa keras, "Maksudku, kita. Aku, kau, Soyoung, Hyun Ae, Soonyoung dan Mingyu"

"Oh"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Soyoung?"

"Baik"

"Baguslah"

Jun menghela nafasnya kesal, "Baiklah, nona Ray-sshi. Bisa kau katakan langsung saja, apa inti percakapan kita?"

"Tidak ada", jawab Ray santai.

Jun sudah hampir hengkang dari jalanan detik itu juga jika saja gadis di sebelahnya tidak segera membuka mulut.

"Ini semua salahku"

Deheman kecil keluar dari mulut Jun, pertanda bahwa gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat yang terlalu membingungkan untuk dimengerti lawan bicaranya.

"Dulu, Mingyu dan Soonyoung adalah teman baik"

" _eoh?_ "

"Iya, serius", ucap Ray mempertegas ucapannya, "Mereka dulu dekat sekali. Pada awalnya bahkan orang-orang pikir mereka itu bersaudara"

Jun masih mendengarkan sambil terus melangkah.

"Sampai suatu hari, Mingyu memacari Hyun Ae, sahabat Soonyoung. Maksudku, sahabat Soonyoung yang lain. _Euumm,_ tunggu. Biar ku perjelas… Jadi, Soonyoung bersahabat dengan Hyun Ae dan Soyoung, tapi di sisi lain, Soonyoung juga bersahabat dekat dengan Mingyu", jemari Ray terangkat satu persatu seolah membantu si empunya menjelaskan setiap sosok di ceritanya.

"Soonyoung tidak terima kalau Mingyu memacari Hyun Ae?"

Ray menggeleng kuat, "Bukan. Justru Soonyoung mendukungnya, Hyun Ae juga nampak sangat mencintai Mingyu, jadi tidak ada yang menolak jadiannya dua orang itu"

"Tunggu sebentar", potong Jun.

Ray mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kalau Mingyu dan Soonyoung bersahabat. Hyun Ae, dan Soyoung juga sahabat Soonyoung, lalu kau adalah …?"

"Oh, itu hahaha", Ray terbahak, "Aku belum bilang, ya? Seperti halnya Soonyoung yang juga bersahabat dengan Hyun Ae dan Soyoung, Mingyu juga dekat denganku. Aku ini seperti ….", ucapan Ray terputus sejenak, "Sahabat kecilnya".

Dan detik itu juga Jun sudah mengetahui hal lain dari ekspresi gadis di sampingnya.

"Oh. Oke, lanjutkan ceritamu tadi", kata Jun lagi.

"Iya, jadi…", Ray menyerngit, "Tadi sampai mana?"

"Mingyu jadian dengan Hyun Ae"

"Oh, iya. Mereka jadian cukup lama, aku bahkan sampai berpikir kalau sebenarnya mereka pasangan yang cocok"

Satu bukti lagi bagi Jun.

"Lalu suatu hari, Mingyu memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja"

" _Waeyo_?"

" _Molla_. Yang ku dengar, katanya ia menyukai sahabat Hyun Ae, Soyoung. Pacarmu"

Baiklah, Jun baru tahu kalau tipe cowok brengsek macam itu masih ada di dunia ini.

"Hyun Ae tahu?"

Ray mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jun, "Mingyu mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas. Ia bilang, 'aku menyukai sahabatmu' begitu."

Kepala Jun berdenyut, tak mengerti kenapa ada laki-laki tak berperasaan seperti Mingyu.

"Hyun Ae menerima keputusan Mingyu, bahkan dengan senang hati, mendukung pendekatan Mingyu pada Soyoung. Tapi, beda halnya dengan Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar marah saat tahu Hyun Ae menangis, bercerita padanya dan juga Soyoung tentang akhir hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Soonyoung bahkan sempat terlibat adu pukul dengan Mingyu, sampai akhirnya persabatan mereka terputus begitu saja saat itu juga"

"Bagaimana reaksi Soyoung?"

Ray tertawa lagi, "Oh, dia marah luar biasa. Efeknya, setiap kali Mingyu berusaha mendekatinya, Soyoung selalu membalasnya dengan omelan-omelan yang memekakkan telinga, atau minimal, melemparnya dengan kursi, meja, atau apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Ah, aku tak mau mengingat itu", Ray memeluk lengannya sendiri dan bergidik ngeri.

Jun _nyengir_. Tentu saja itu bukan hal baru bagi Jun yang secara tidak resmi sudah cukup lama menjadi 'kekasih' Soyoung.

"Hasilnya, tentu saja Mingyu gagal total mendekati Soyoung hahaha bagian itu sangat lucu"

Dua bukti bagi Jun.

"Bahkan Young K – _oppa_ masih bernasib lebih baik, yaitu hanya dengan diusir keluar oleh ayahnya Soyoung saat mengantar anaknya pulang kerumah. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Young K – _oppa_ tidak menyukai Soyoung, sih. Menyukai maksudku, 'suka'. Kau tahu, kan?"

Jun mengangguk, "Siapa Young K?"

" _Sunbae_ di sekolah Soyoung dulu. Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah pergi, entah kemana. Kabarnya ke Canada"

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang ini kesalahanmu?"

Kali ini Ray menghela nafas berat, "Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju Mingyu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyun Ae. Sebut saja aku jahat, tapi Hyun Ae masih mudah ku kalahkan. Saudaraku, Kwangsoo _oppa_ , sangat marah saat tahu Mingyu putus dari Hyun Ae tapi malah beralih ke Soyoung. Ia benci melihatku menangis patah hati, meraung-raung sampai hampir seminggu lamanya. Kemudian, berakhir dengan Kwangsoo _oppa_ dan teman-temannya _mengeroyok_ Mingyu suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka juga mengancam Soyoung saat dia baru pulang latihan vokal malam hari, mereka memojokkan gadis itu dan mengancamnya dengan pisau. ", papar Ray, "Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga datang ke Hyun Ae, mengancam gadis itu untuk tidak lagi mendekati Mingyu. Bahkan mereka menghajar Soonyoung karna dianggap memaksa Mingyu untuk berpacaran dengan Hyun Ae".

Jun terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia lebih memilih menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari gadis di sampingnya.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, Jun. Mereka tidak paham kenapa saudaraku mengancam dan memukuli mereka. Yang mereka tahu, Kwangsoo _oppa_ hanya berusaha melindungiku dari _orang orang seperti mereka_."

"Memang sebenarnya, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Karna aku menyukai Mingyu"

Nah. Tebakan Jun benar, kan. Gadis itu menyukai Mingyu, dan saudaranya tidak mau melihat adik tercintanya patah hati. Jadi, pria itu menyalahkan siapapun yang terlibat di kisah cinta adiknya. Mudah sekali menebak jalan ceritanya.

"Mingyu, yang saat itu benar-benar terluka, akhirnya pergi jauh meninggalkan kehidupannya di Seoul", lanjut Ray, "Dan dia membawaku"

"Membawamu?"

"Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku memintanya untuk membawaku. Aku tak mau hidup bersama orang-orang yang menyakiti Mingyu. Aku takut jika tetap hidup dijalan tanpa Mingyu. Dan, ya begitulah, Mingyu dengan senang hati membawaku ikut dengannya"

Kepala Jun berdenyut lagi, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, "Kenapa cerita ini terlalu berputar-putar, sih?", keluhnya.

Ray tertawa.

"Jadi, biar ku tarik kesimpulan. Sejak awal, kau sebenarnya menyukai Mingyu?"

Ray mengangguk.

"Saat Mingyu berpacaran dengan Hyun Ae, kau tak keberatan karna merasa kau bisa merebut Mingyu dari Hyun Ae kapanpun dengan mudah?"

"Kalimatmu kejam, tapi, baiklah, benar"

"Mingyu putus dari Hyun Ae karna menyukai Soyoung?"

Ray mengangguk lagi.

"Lalu Soonyoung bertengkar dengan Mingyu karna Hyun Ae menangis di depannya? Dan akhirnya persahabatan Mingyu – Soonyoung berakhir disana?"

Lagi-lagi kepala Ray mengangguk.

"Mingyu mendekati Soyoung. Kau tidak terima, cemburu, lalu menangis karna kau jelas kalah mutu dari Soyoung"

"Kalimatmu jahat sekali, Jun", keluh Ray.

"Memang benar, kan?"

"Setidaknya, kau harus menggunakan kalimat yang lebih halus"

"Katakan saja, iya atau tidak"

"Baiklah", geram Ray, "Iya"

"Oke. Lalu, kau menangis, dan kakakmu marah melihatnya"

"Bukan kakakku. Dia saudaraku"

"Jangan membuat ini semakin rumit"

"Orang-orang yang hidup di jalanan itu bersaudara"

"Oh. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ralat. Saudaramu marah melihatmu menangis"

"Iya"

"Jadi, saudaramu menyalahkan siapapun yang terlibat di kasus cinta-entah-segi-berapa-mu itu?"

"Benar, mereka mengancam dan menyerang siapapun"

"Dan aku masih belum mengerti kenapa itu menjadi kesalahanmu"

"Seharusnya aku tak menangis di depan Kwangsoo _oppa_ saat itu"

"Jadi tidak ada siapapun yang dipukuli, dan atau diancam oleh saudaramu?"

"Benar"

Jun mengangguk faham, "Lalu kenapa Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Kurasa, sebenarnya ia melindungi Hyun Ae"

"Tidak paham"

"Mingyu pergi agar saudaraku tidak lagi menyalahkan dan mengancam Hyun Ae, Jun"

"Bukankah mereka sudah putus?"

"Memang"

"Lalu kenapa – …. ", ucapan Jun terputus, "Oh. Baik. Aku paham"

Ray menendang kerikil kecil di depan kakinya, "Aku selalu berada di samping Mingyu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa mengucap maaf padanya"

Alih-alih menjawab, Jun malah bertanya, seolah baru mengingat sesuatu, "Siapa nama saudaramu tadi?".

"Kwang-Soo", eja Ray.

"orangnya kurus? Tinggi? Berteman dengan orang bertato naga?"

"iya, dan si tato naga tadi namanya Jungsoo _oppa_. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kali ini Jun mengangkat bahunya samar, "Mereka baru saja menghajar Mingyu beberapa hari lalu di gedung belakang sekolah."

" _MWORAGO_?! Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Iya, waktu itu kebetulan aku lewat, jadi, aku membawa Mingyu lari dari sana. hmm, pantas saja Mingyu tidak melawan balik pada preman-preman itu"

" _Jinja_?"

"iya, dan berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan", ucap Jun kesal karna mata sipit Ray memelototinya.

Ray mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kupikir, mereka sudah melupakan kejadian itu", gumamnya pelan.

Jun memantulkan bola basket di tangannya ke aspal jalan beberapa kali, "Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Ray langsung mengembangkan senyum manis, "Mengingat kau adalah pacar Soyoung, aku ingin memintamu menjaganya. Aku, pribadi, menyukai Soyoung.."

" _Mwo?!_ "

"Ah, _mian_. Maksudku, bukan suka seperti itu. Aku masih _straight_ kok, kan aku menyukai Kim Mingyu", kekeh Ray melihat ekspresi shock lawan bicaranya.

Jun segera ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu Mingyu masih mendekati Soyoung, tolong jangan biarkan Mingyu jadian dengan Soyoung"

Sejujurnya, Jun ingin bilang, tanpa dibantupun, Soyoung takkan pernah sudi jadi kekasih Mingyu. Tapi hati kecilnya menolak untuk mengatakan itu, dan sebagai gantinya, Jun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Ray.

"Dan karna kau juga sudah pernah menyelamatkan Mingyu dari saudaraku, jadi, sekalian saja, aku titipkan Mingyu padamu, ya"

" _Mworago?_ _Naega wae_?"

"Karna kau sudah pernah menyelamatkannya sekali", jawab Ray santai.

Jun mendelik kesal, "Kenapa juga itu menjadi alasan?"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan", tukas Ray, "Sudah ya. Aku harus bekerja sekarang"

"Kau bekerja?"

"Iya. Aku tidak sekolah, aku kerja di minimarket di daerah sebelah sana, dekat rental VCD Gyeong. Kapan-kapan mampir ke tempat kerjaku, ya"

Ray mengatakannya seolah mengajak Jun untuk berwisata.

"Jangan lupa, jaga Soyoung juga Mingyu untukku. Sementara itu, aku akan coba bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan saudara-saudaraku"

Jun baru saja ingin membuka mulut dan menolak permintaan Ray, jika saja si berisik, Soonyoung memanggilnya dari lapangan. Ah, Jun sampai tidak sadar kalau kakinya sudah sampai di lapangan sekarang.

"Oy! Jun! kenapa lama sekali?", teriaknya.

Jun langsung mengutuk diri, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan orang-orang berisik seperti Soonyoung, Ray, juga Soyoung.

"Lho? Ray?", Soonyoung berhenti memantulkan bola oranye nya di lapangan.

"Hai, Soonyoung. Lama tidak bertemu, aku duluan ya"

Hanya mengucap sapaan sekilas, sedetik kemudian, gadis nyentrik itu sudah melesat pergi dari lapangan.

"Kau dekat dengannya?", tanya Soonyoung menghampiri Jun.

Yang ditanya angkat bahu malas, "Tidak juga. Ia baru mengajakku bicara tadi"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang masa lalu kalian"

Mata sipit Soonyoung langsung menatap Jun kaget, "Ceritakan padaku".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?", sapa Soyoung sambil menuruni tangga.

Jun tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga. Dino dan _Ahjussi_ mengajakku mengobrol daritadi"

Dino tertawa, "Iya, ini karna _Appa_ bersikeras ingin melihat calon menantunya hahaha"

Wajah Soyoung langsung bersemu merah.

"Ah, ku dengar, ini adalah kencan pertama kalian?", tanya ayah Soyoung sambil menyesap kopinya. Beliau memberi isyarat pada Jun untuk meminum tehnya, yang tentu langsung dijawab anggukan sopan dari Jun.

"Iya, pertama kali", Soyoung menjawab sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jemari tangan, "mana _eomma_?"

"Di dapur", kata Dino menunjuk ruangan lain di sudut rumah, "Omong-omong, apa _Appa_ sudah tahu? Aku, Soonyoung _hyung_ dan Jun _hyung_ akan mengikuti audisi bersama"

"Benarkah? _Aigoo,_ itu bagus, Chan-ah", ayah Soyoung mengusap puncak kepala anak lelakinya lembut.

Jun langsung menyerngit, "Chan?"

" _Eoh?_ Apa _hyung_ tidak tahu? Namaku Lee Chan", jelas Dino.

"Lee? Bukankah marga Soyoung adalah Im?", Jun semakin menyerngit.

"Chan memang bukan adik kandung Soyoung, Jun-ah", ibu Soyoung tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan toples makanan ringan di meja.

Jun menatap Dino yang sedang tertawa riang, seolah kenyataan bahwa ia bukan benar-benar bagian dari keluarga ini sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

"Seseorang meletakkan malaikat kecil ini di depan pintu rumah kami. Soyoung yang pertama kali menemukan dan memaksa kami untuk merawat bayi itu", sambung ayah Soyoung.

" _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ juga malah bersyukur aku membawa Chan ke sini, kan?", ledek Soyoung yang langsung dibalas tawa dari keluarganya.

Jun diam-diam ikut tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ , Soyoung _noona_ melatih vokal lagi, lho", Dino menggelayut manja di lengan ibunya.

"Oya?", ibu Soyung menaikkan satu alisnya kaget, "Siapa?"

"Jun _hyung_ "

"Benarkah?", ayah Soyoung menatap gadisnya kaget, yang ditatap langsung terkekeh malu.

Dan Jun lebih malu lagi sepertinya.

" _Gwaenchana,_ Jun-ah. Belajar bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Lagipula, kata Chan, dance mu bagus", kata ibu Soyoung.

Soyoung langsung menatap adiknya bingung, "Bagaimana kau tahu, Dino-ya?"

Dino langsung _cengengesan_ aneh.

"Eum, itu karna aku berlatih bersama Dino, Soonyoung, dan beberapa orang lainnya setelah bermain basket", Jun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Omong-omong, apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?", tanyanya sambil menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Soyoung mengangguk, "Aku berangkat, ya", pamit gadis itu mengecup pipi orang tuanya. Tak lupa, ia memukul kepala Dino pelan, "Jangan ikuti aku!", ancamnya.

Dino merengut, "Baiklah".

Setelah ikut berpamitan, Jun akhirnya berjalan keluar bersama Soyoung. Mereka memang akan berkencan cukup jauh, Soyoung sendiri kurang tahu pasti kemana mereka akan pergi, tapi Jun bilang, Jun sudah mengatur semuanya.

Jadi, inilah rencana Jun. Mereka sekarang sedang berdesak-desakan di stasiun kereta berusaha mendapat tempat yang nyaman ditengah kerumunan manusia lainnya.

"Kau bilang, semuanya sudah diatur?", omel Soyoung kesal.

"Memang"

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kereta akan sepenuh ini"

Soyoung langsung berdecak mendengar jawaban 'kekasih'nya, "Hari libur selalu lebih ramai dari biasanya, Tuan Sok Tahu. Orang-orang pergi berekreasi bersama keluarganya"

Jun masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya dia kencan denganku, atau dengan bukunya sih?", Soyoung bergumam samar.

"Aku masih mendengarmu, Im Soyoung"

"Ups", Soyung pura-pura kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

Toh pada akhirnya Jun akan tetap menutup bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Yang sekali lagi, entah bagaimana, bisa muat di dalam sana.

"Baik, aku berkencan denganmu, Nona Im. Kau puas?", tanya Jun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soyoung.

Soyoung, yang pipinya memerah, langsung mendorong dada Jun, memintanya menjauh, "Puas. Sekarang jauhkan wajahmu dariku"

Jun terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa Dino dipanggil Dino?"

"maksudmu?"

"Namanya Chan, kan? Kenapa kalian memanggilnya Dino?"

Soyoung ganti terkekeh sekarang, "Dia membawa kebahagiaan yang amaatt besar bagi kami. Sebesar Dinosaurus. Makanya kami memanggilnya Dino", Soyoung menjelaskan sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebar, menunjukkan betapa besar arti Dino baginya, dan keluarganya.

Jun tertawa pelan, dan mengusap kepala Soyoung lagi, " _Eum, arasseo_ "

Disingkirkannya tangan Jun dari kepala, "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Tenang saja", jawab Jun.

Daaannn, detik berikutnya merupakan bagian kehidupan yang tidak pernah terduga di pikiran Soyoung. Sebenarnya, sejak awal, Soyoung sudah tak mengerti, Jun tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya pesan singkat, mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Soyoung bahkan menolak dengan mengatakan kalau mereka bukan pasangan dalam arti sesungguhnya. Tapi Jun tetap memaksa, dan mengatakan hal semacam, "Tapi kita tetap harus melakukannya, minimal sekali", atau sejenis itu. Pada akhirnya, Soyoung mengalah, dan mengiyakan ajakan Jun.

Jadi, disinilah mereka. Jun tidak membawanya ke taman, atau tempat romantis sejenisnya. Jun membawa Soyoung ke Planetarium. Menatap bintang dan bulan di ruangan 3D, dimana mereka hanya duduk, bersandar dengan langit-langit yang menunjukkan suasana malam berbintang.

Jun menggenggam erat jemari Soyoung disana, dia bilang, "Aku selalu memandangmu seperti bintang, bulan, planet, atau apapun itu. Hidupku mungkin gelap, seperti langit malam. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihatmu. Melihat cahayamu, membimbingku untuk tetap berjalan lurus, dan tak kehilangan arah. Terimakasih untuk segalanya"

Soyoung harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk benar-benar menangkap apa yang dikatakan Jun. Suara audio terlalu kencang baginya.

"Kau bilang apa, Jun?", tanya Soyoung sedikit berteriak, "Aku tak dapat mendengarmu. Suara disini terlalu keras".

Tapi alih-alih menjawab teriakan gadisnya, Jun malah tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Soyoung, membuat gadis itu justru semakin kebingungan dibuatnya.

Selesai mengelilingi Planetarium, Jun membawa Soyoung ke kebun binatang. Mengajak gadis itu menunggangi gajah, juga kuda poni. Tak lupa mereka mampir ke kandang-kandang binatang lain untuk memberi makanan dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Yang paling menyenangkan bagi Soyoung, tentu saja kandang penguin. Ia membuat Jun menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam lamanya hanya untuk mendengar ocehannya tentang binatang berperut buncit itu, yang pada akhirnya ditutup dengan rengekan Soyoung yang meminta Jun membelikannya boneka Penguin di toko souvenir.

Jam 5 sore, Jun, yang sudah kelelahan setengah mati, mengajak Soyoung pulang. Berbalik halnya dengan Jun, bagi Soyoung, hari ini adalah hari terindah baginya. Ia bahkan terus mengoceh tentang Penguin, Panda, dan ah, entah apa lagi. Jun tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Yang Jun tahu, Soyoung terus tersenyum hari ini, menceritakan segala hal padanya tanpa sedikitpun merasa lelah. Bahkan Soyoung seolah tak menyadari betapa letih wajah Jun hari ini.

Ya, jika Jun adalah kelabu, maka Soyoung adalah pelanginya. Jika Jun adalah segelas kopi hitam pahit, maka Soyoung adalah gulanya. Jika Jun adalah icon lonceng yang dicoret (tanda silent), maka Soyoung adalah icon lonceng sempurna tanpa coretan, lengkap dengan tanda getarannya. Jika Jun jarang berkata-kata, maka Soyoung adalah sosok yang selalu kaya akan kata-kata. Bagi orang lain, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang amat sangat cocok, dan saling melengkapi. Bagi Jun? entahlah.

"Kita langsung pulang?"

"Tidak"

"Apa masih ada tempat yang akan kita kunjungi?", tanya Soyoung masih dengan luapan semangatnya.

Gelengan dari Jun langsung dibalas rengutan kecewa dari Soyoung.

"Tapi ada tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi dulu setelah ini"

"Kemana?"

Jun menunjuk sebuah toko di ujung jalan, "Itu"

"Toko musik?", gumam Soyoung bingung, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

Meski tak mendapat jawaban dari Jun, Soyoung tetap mengikuti langkah laki-laki itu dan masuk ke dalam toko.

Jun menyapa penjaga toko, yang kalau Soyoung tak salah dengar, namanya Doni.

"Pesananku yang kemarin sudah sampai?"

Pria tambun itu tertawa, "Sudah, Junhui. Kau seharusnya datang sejak kemarin, kemana saja kau, _eoh_?"

Jun balas tersenyum, "Aku sibuk latihan, Doni _hyung._ Audisinya sebentar lagi"

"Oh, apa ini gadis yang kau bilang melatihmu?", Doni memandang Soyoung dan tersenyum.

Jun mengangguk, sementara Soyoung mengenggam ujung kemeja lelaki itu takut-takut. Ia memandang Doni sekilas, lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan, " _Anyeonghasseyo,_ Soyoung _imnida_ "

Doni mengangguk, "Aku tahu, Jun sudah bercerita tentangmu. _Aigoo_ , kau cantik sekali"

Dan godaan Doni sukses membuat Soyoung makin merapatkan dirinya pada Jun.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti menggodanya. Mana pesananku?", Jun menepuk bahu Doni, membuat pria berewok itu tertawa semakin keras.

Doni masuk ke ruang kecil dibalik etalase dagangannya, dan tak lama kembali keluar dengan sebuah tas gitar ditangannya, " _As you wish, Your Majesty_ ", Doni memberikan tas ditangannya sedikit membungkuk, seolah memberikan sebuah hadiah besar pada seorang raja.

Usai melepas sedikit tawa, Jun menerima tas itu, membukanya sedikit, dan menepuk lagi bahu Doni, " _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_ ".

Doni mengangguk, dan tak lama kemudian, Jun berpamitan pulang. Jarak toko musik itu dengan apartemen Jun tidak terlalu jauh, paling hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Soyoung pulang ke apartemen Jun, beberapa hari ini ia memang punya jadwal khusus mulai dari jam 6 sore sampai dengan jam 8 malam disana. Tentu untuk melatih vokal Jun, apa lagi?

Jun menekan angka password apartemennya, dan membuka pintu, "Masuklah", katanya pada Soyoung.

Apartemen Jun tidak pernah berantakan, meskipun ia laki-laki, muda, dan tinggal sendiri. Maksudnya, tanpa _Ahjumma_ yang disewa untuk merapikan tempat tinggalnya. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Soyoung tidak pernah menemukan ada sampah, atau bahkan debu diatas barang-barangnya. Jun adalah tipe lelaki pecinta bersih. Termasuk mandi, Soyoung bahkan pernah menghabiskan hampir 45 menit hanya untuk menunggu Jun mandi.

"Tas itu, kau membelinya untuk apa?", tanya Soyoung menatap tas gitar di bahu Jun, "Seingatku, kau sudah punya gitar lengkap dengan tasnya, kan?"

Jun tertawa pelan, tangannya membuka pintu studio, "Kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan berganti baju dan mencuci muka sebentar. Kalau kau ingin cuci muka, gunakan saja kamar mandi di studio seperti biasa, aku sudah membeli sabun wajah yang biasa kau gunakan. Ada di sana", papar Jun tanpa diminta.

Dan seperti biasa, sebelum Soyoung sempat menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Dasar. Selalu saja seperti itu", keluh Soyoung. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam studio. Gadis itu melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia pernah bertengkar dengan Jun hanya karna Soyoung tak mau mencuci wajahnya di apartemen Jun. Alasannya klasik, Soyoung hanya bisa mencuci wajahnya dengan sabun wajah tertentu. Kulit wajahnya sensitif dengan sembarang sabun, dan Jun tidak suka orang yang tidak membersihkan diri setelah seharian berada di luar rumah. Makanya sekarang Jun membelikannya sabun wajah yang biasa Soyoung pakai, mungkin menghindari keributan seperti dulu. Kkkk~

"Pakai ini", Jun melempar sebuah handuk kecil ke arah Soyoung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Gomawo_ ", jawab Soyoung. Ia langsung mengeringkan wajah, lengan, juga kakinya dengan handuk, lalu ikut duduk di samping Jun.

"Sudah lebih segar, sekarang?"

Soyoung mengangguk, "Apa kita akan langsung latihan?"

Kali ini Jun menggeleng, "Tunggu dulu, aku masih lelah."

"Omong-omong, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Hanya ucapan terimakasih"

"Untuk …?"

"Oh iya. Ini untukmu", Jun yang mengalihkan pembicaraan malah menyodorkan tas gitar yang tadi dibeli dari toko musik pada Soyoung.

"Untukku?"

Jun mengangguk.

Soyoung membuka tas di pangkuannya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah gitar berwarna putih, di leher gitar, ada tulisan So-Jun yang ditulis dengan graffiti apik berwarna hitam pekat. Gitar itu indah, dengan senar berwarna keemasan menghiasi bagian depannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba aneh sekali, Jun? kau mengajakku kencan, lalu memberiku sebuah gitar. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka sekali, terimakasih. Tapi aku tetap penasaran"

"Hanya hadiah"

"Apa arti dari So-Jun?"

"Soyoung – Jun"

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, ya? Hahaha"

Jun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jun.."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Mingyu waktu itu", ucap Soyoung sambil mengusap permukaan gitar barunya.

"Itu sudah berlalu lama sekali, kenapa kau baru membahasnya?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa, aku perlu berterimakasih padamu"

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukainya, ya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak"

"Bercanda"

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan!"

Jun tertawa, meraih kepala Soyoung dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mulai mengacak kepala gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. Soyoung berontak kesal, meski begitu, ia tetap tertawa mendapat perlakuan menyebalkan dari Jun. Kalau diingat-ingat, belakangan ini, mereka memang lebih sering bercanda. Tapi, tak masalah bagi Soyoung. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat Jun si pemurung kini lebih sering tertawa lepas?

Soyoung benar-benar terpukau akan hasil pekerjaannya kali ini. Tentu saja ini tentang melatih vokal Junhui, apa lagi?

Peningkatan Jun sangat pesat jika dibandingkan dengan kali pertama lelaki itu menyanyi dihadapannya. Suaranya sekarang lebih lepas, lebih tenang, dan ah, Soyoung tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan suara Jun yang sekarang. Yang jelas, di telinga Soyoung, suara Jun terdengar merdu sekali.

"Audisinya kapan?"

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi"

"Kau pasti bisa"

Dan lagi-lagi Jun tersenyum, mengusak rambut Soyoung, lalu mengangguk, "Iya, doakan saja"

"Pasti", jawab Soyoung, tangannya mengulurkan sebotol minuman ke arah Jun.

Sambil meneguk air dari botol, Jun mengambil ponsel dari atas meja dan yang bergetar-getar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Hai"

Soyoung yang sedang merapikan beberapa CD bekas latihan langsung menoleh bingung. Seingatnya, Jun hanya berdua dengan Soyoung di ruangan ini, kan? Lalu, Jun menyapa siapa barusan?

"Hai, Jun. Wah, _Mianhae,_ kau sedang latihan ya?"

"Tidak juga, sudah selesai, kok"

" _Nugu_?", tanya Soyoung sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jun.

" _Eoh?_ SOYOUNG-AAAAA~"

Soyoung yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke layar ponsel Jun, "Soonyoung?"

"HAAIII"

"YAK, TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK! AKU BISA MENDENGARMU!"

Jun langsung mendelik, "Soyoung-ah, kau sendiri baru saja berteriak di telingaku"

" _Eoh?_ Maaf, aku lupa hehe"

" _Aigoo_ , lihat sepasang kekasih ini. Kalian menyebalkan sekali. Sengaja memanas-manasiku, ya?", keluh Soonyoung dar layar ponsel.

"Tidak juga", jawab Jun.

Soyoung langsung melanjutkan. "Salahmu menjomblo terus"

"YAK! DASAR PASANGAN MENYEBALKAN!"

Jun dan Soyoung sama-sama terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menelponku sore-sore begini?", tanya Jun pada Soonyoung.

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Jadi begini, Jun. Aduh! Aku senang sekaliii!", Soonyoung nampak berguncang-guncang tak stabil. Sepertinya Soonyoung sedang melompat-lompat sekarang, entah karna apa. Yang jelas, mata sipitnya membentuk lengkungan sempurna dan bibirnya juga terus mengeluarkan tawa tanpa henti.

"Hei, Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Aduh, ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Hahaha kau takkan menduganya, Jun. hahaha"

"Soonyoung-ah..", panggil Jun sedikit kesal.

Soyoung meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jun, "Jun, kita beli cemilan dulu yuk"

"Lho? Tapi Soonyoung kan sedang menelpon?"

"Si bodoh itu hanya akan tertawa sendiri seperti itu sampai dia puas, nanti baru dia akan memberitahu kabar gembiranya padamu", jelas Soyoung yang sudah benar-benar hafal sikap sahabatnya menjelaskan kesal.

"ah-hahaha, _arasseo, arasseo_ , aku akan menjelaskannya padamu", Soonyoung dengan takut-takut langsung melambaikan tangannya di layar, mungkin ia khawatir video callnya akan dimatikan begitu saja secara sepihak oleh Jun. ehm, atau mungkin oleh Soyoung sebenarnya.

"Ada apa, Soyoung-ah?", ulang Jun lagi.

"Jadi begini, tadi, aku baru saja mendaftarkan nama kita untuk audisi.."

"Lho? Memangnya bisa mendaftar untuk beberapa orang sekaligus ya? Atau ini audisi tim?"

"Yak! Diamlah, Gadis cerewet! Audisinya individu, memang mendaftarnya saja yang boleh beberapa nama sekaligus! Tadi kau memintaku bercerita, tapi sekarang malah memotong begitu saja", omel Soonyoung kesal.

Jun langsung mengusak rambut Soyoung, memberinya isyarat untuk tidak mengomel balik pada sahabatnya. Yang diberi isyarat hanya merengut kesal.

"Nah, setelah mendaftar, aku langsung ke kantornya untuk mengambil nomor urut, dan kau tahu? Aduh, aku senang sekali!", dan layar ponsel berguncang lagi, "Aku bertemu peserta lain!"

"Itu bukan hal yang aneh kurasa", tanggap Jun bingung. Pandangannya beralih pada Soyoung yang menggerakkan bibir pelan berusaha mengatakan, 'Sudah ku bilang, dia bodoh' atau semacam itu.

"Bukan itu intinya, Jun", tukas Soonyoung, "Dia dari L.A, Jun. Keren, kan? Duh, dia manis sekali"

Soyoung melirik benda persegi di tangan Jun, "Oh, baguslah, akhirnya ada _yeoja_ yang menarik perhatianmu".

" _Yeoja?_ _Anieyo,_ dia _namja_ tulen, kok"

" _MWO_? KAU …?! JADI, SELAMA INI KAU MENJOMBLO KARNA …?!"

"YAK, IM SOYOUNG! Aku ini masih STRAIGHT, kau tahu!", bentak Soonyoung.

Jun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Soyoung yang baru diomeli sahabatnya. Lengannya irangkulkan ke bahu Soyoung, lalu telapak tangannya menbawa kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. Jun memang tidak akan mengucapkan banyak hal untuk menenangkan Soyoung, paling-paling, ia hanya akan merangkul, mengusap, atau mengusak rambut gadis itu untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Lagipula, Soyoung tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan Jun. Terbukti, gadis itu sudah bersandar nyaman di bahu Jun.

"Oke, aku akan mengabaikan fakta kalau kalian pamer kemesraan lagi di depanku", gumam Soonyoung lirih sebelum akhirnya mengeraskan lagi volume suaranya, "Namanya Joshua. Marganya Hong. Dibacanya jadi Hong Jisoo", lanjut Soonyoung sukses membuat dua lawan bicaranya terbengong tak mengerti.

"Jadi, namanya di L.A adalah Joshua, tapi di Korea, ejaannya berubah jadi Jisoo. Ah, sudahlah. Intinya, dia itu manis dan kaya raya. Dia mengajak kita kerumahnya besok minggu. Bukankah menyenangkan? Kudengar, dirumahnya ada studio dance sendiri, lalu ada kolam renang lengkap dengan seluncuran tingginya, ada pelayannya, ada banyak makanan, ada… ada.."

"Y-Yak, Kwon Soonyoung!", panggil Soyoung memotong ucapan Soonyoung yang seolah tidak ber-titik-koma itu.

Yang dipanggil langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar, " _wae_?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja orang yang baru kau kenal itu mengajakmu kerumahnya? Kau tidak curiga?"

Soonyoung terdiam beberapa detik, tapi kemudian langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "Tidak.", jawabnya, "Lagipula, wajahnya tidak seperti orang jahat, kok. Dia manis sekali"

"Itu sih efek jatuh cinta"

"Yak, Im Soyoung!"

Soyoung terkekeh lagi, " _Lagian_ , siapa tahu si o mom peserta itu pedofil. Aku sih tak masalah kalau dia digerayangi om om", kikik Soyoung pada Jun.

"Jadi, ehem, Wen Junhui. Aku secara terhormat, mengundangmu untuk ikut denganku…", Soonyoung yang tidak mendengar kalimat Soyoung memutus kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas sejenak, "KE RUMAH HONG JISOO DAN BERENANG DISANA!"

Jun buru-buru menjauhkan layar ponsel dari wajahnya, khawatir ekspresi bersinar Soonyoung akan merusak matanya. Mungkin.

"Kau sebahagia itu hanya karna diajak bermain kerumah Hong – siapa tadi itu – untuk berenang? Hanya itu?, tanya Jun.

Soyoung menepuk pelan dada Jun, "Tentu saja tidak. Si bodoh itu bahagia karna akan makan gratis sepuasnya"

Soonyoung tertawa lagi, "Hong Jisoo. Dan, kau benar sekali, Soyoungku tercinta"

Jun mendelik mendengar panggilan Soonyoung pada gadis _nya_.

"Hehe, bercanda. Tapi serius, ikutlah. Aku juga sudah mengajak Dino untuk …"

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA ADIKKU JUGA?! KU BUNUH KAU, KWON SOONYOUNG!", Soyoung langsung memekik keras mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

Soonyoung mengusap telinganya sambil sedikit meringis, "Tapi tadi dia ada disana, ikut menukar nomor peserta denganku, lalu bertemu Jisoo. Dia bilang, dia mau ikut"

"Tidak ku izinkan!"

"Soyoung-aa..", rengek Soonyoung. Tentu saja si sipit bermata 10:10 itu tidak akan mau ditinggal Dino. Bocah imut itu terlalu disayangkan jika tidak ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Tetap tidak"

Soonyoung merengut, membuat lawan bicaranya yang satu, Jun, tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Biar saja, Soyoung-ah. Aku akan menjaganya disana", ucap Jun.

"JADI KAU AKAN IKUT?!"

Jun mendorong kening Soyoung kesal, "Iya, kau tidak perlu berteriak, Soonyoung-ah"

Sementara Soyoung menatapnya kaget, seolah bertanya, 'serius kau akan ikut? Kau bisa mati jika mengikuti isi otak Soonyoung! Lebih baik kau latihan! Jangan ikut!', dan semacamnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Jun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ku tunggu besok Minggu jam 4 sore di lapangan ya!"

Jun mengangguk.

"Ku tutup telponnya. Bye, Soyoungku tercint – …"

'PIIP'

Sambungan video call sudah diputus oleh Jun. Entahlah, Jun merasa sedikit gerah mendengar gombalan-gombalan dari sahabatnya yang satu itu. Meskipun, yah, mereka hanya sahabat sih, tapi tetap saja sebagai kekasih, Jun tidak menyukainya. Oke, ralat, kekasih bohongan sih.

"Aku pulang, ah", Soyoung berdecak bangun dari sandarannya di bahu Jun.

Jun langsung menarik tangan gadis itu, menahannya untuk melangkah pergi dari sampingnya, "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Kan aku sudah bilang"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Eii, aku kan hanya ikut ajakan Soonyoung"

"tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau menolak. Kalau ternyata orang itu orang jahat, bagaimana? Kau mau cari mati?", cerocos Soyoung semakin kesal, "Kau juga membawa adikku. Kalau adikku juga ikut kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana? Bisa mati kau dibunuh _emma – appa_ ku"

"Soyoung-ah.."

"Lagipula kenapa harus ikut, sih? Kalau Cuma berenang, kau kan bisa berenang di water park? Lebih luas. Lebih banyak wahananya. Lebih jelas juga, kau lebih aman disana.."

"Soyoung-ah.."

"Kenapa juga harus ikut si bodoh itu? Dia bahkan baru mengenalnya hari ini. Orang bodoh macam apa yang percaya begitu saja pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, _eoh_?!"

"Im Soyoung.."

" _WAE_?! TIDAK DENGAR AKU SEDANG BICARA?!"

Jun menghela nafas geli, "Sudah ngomelnya?".

Soyoung bungkam.

"Katanya tadi, kau tidak marah? Kenapa sekarang malah mengomel seperti itu?", tanya Jun. Kali ini kekehan lembut keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, membuat si lawan bicara tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau khawatir denganku, besok Minggu kau ikut saja kerumah si Hong – entah siapa itu – , bagaimana?"

Satu sisi, itu adalah ide bagus. Soyoung bisa memantau 100% keselamatan Jun. Eh, maksudnya, keselamatan adiknya, Chan, alias Dino. Bukan, bukan, bukan Jun. Soyoung tidak peduli dengannya. (Baiklah, mungkin sedikit saja.). Tapi di satu sisi, demi apapun, Soyoung paling malas keluar rumah di hari Minggu. Itu hari mutlak untuk tidur, kan?

"Bagus, kalau begitu ku jemput jam 4 sore di rumahmu. Jangan lupa pastikan Dino sudah siap juga. Dah~". Dalam beberapa kedipan, Jun sudah mendorong punggung Soyoung keluar studio, melewati ruang utama, dan keluar dari pintu apartemennya, "Hati-hati di jalan! Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai ya. Terimakasih untuk hari ini", Jun mengusak lagi rambut gadis di hadapannya yang bahkan tak sempat merespon kelakuan Jun. Kemudian laki-laki itu langsung menutup pintu.

'TIIITT'

"yak! Jun _paboya_! Aishh~ Aku belum sempat menjawab apapun, dan sekarang apartemennya sudah dikunci. Dasar bodoh", gumam Soyoung menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. Akhirnya, ia melangkah pergi selagi mulutnya terus mengomel pada si pemilik apartemen tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Soyoung, mengutuk habis-habisan rasa khawatir yang kemarin sempat muncul karna Soonyoung – si Bodoh – bilang, dia diajak bermain ke rumah orang yang baru dikenalnya. Siapapun akan curiga, kan? 'yang baru dikenal' itu bisa saja orang tidak baik. Dan Soyoung hanya berusaha melindungi orang terdekatnya dari terkaman makhluk buas.

Nyatanya, si 'orang yang baru dikenal' itu sangat jauh dari gambaran Soyoung (Karna, jujur saja. Di kepala gadis itu, si orang baru itu berwajah menyeramkan, sangar, lengkap dengan berewok di rahangnya). Orang baru, yang namanya Hong Jisoo, alias Joshua, itu berwajah luar biasa tampan. Dan, yah, manis seperti yang dibilang Soonyoung. Matanya membentuk lengkungan bersudut tajam, lentik, ditambah bentuk bibir yang tengahnya sedikit melengkung, mengingatkan Soyoung akan icon kucing imut yang biasa dijadikan aksesoris loli. Nyaann~ (^3^)/

Yang membuat Soyoung lebih kesal tentu saja si berisik, Soonyoung.

"Nah, apa ku bilang. Teman baruku ini menyeramkan, kan?", goda Soonyoung merangkul bahu Jisoo.

Soyoung langsung tergagap mendengarnya. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh malu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sopan pada pemilik rumah.

Jisoo balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, " _Anyeonghasseyo,_ Joshua _imnida_ ", sapanya saambil membungkukkan badannya.

Soyoung kali ini balas membungkuk, "Soyoung _imnida_. Wah, aksen Koreamu lumayan ya", ujarnya.

Jisoo hanya tersipu seraya kembali menganggukkan kepala tanda terimakasihnya.

Omong-omong, jangan tanya dimana adiknya, Dino, atau bahkan dimana Jun, kekasihnya. Dino sudah sibuk bermain air di kolam yang (luar biasa) luas itu. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Jun, kini sibuk mencicipi beberapa kue manis yang berjajar tersedia di meja berdua dengan teman cantiknya, Jeonghan. Iya, laki-laki berambut panjang itu memaksa ikut saat tahu si Jisoo manis itu akan memberi mereka makanan gratis. Jangan salahkan Soyoung, yang mulutnya bocor seperti genteng gubuk tua itu kan cuma satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung?

"Omong-omong, aku juga mengundang temanmu"

Jeonghan langsung menoleh mendengar ucapan Jisoo, "Teman? _Nugueyo_?"

"Aku agak sedikit lupa namanya. Tapi, dia bilang, dia akan mengajak temannya juga kesini"

"Siapa?", kali ini suara Jun yang bertanya bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cupcake lemon di tangan.

"Eum, tunggu sebentar. Kalau tidak salah namanya…", Jisoo mengotak-atik benda persegi di tangannya, "Ah! Kim Mingyu!", laki-laki bermata kucing itu tiba-tiba menoleh saat seseorang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Oy", sapa si Jangkung.

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Ini temanku yang kemarin ku ceritakan padamu", Mingyu yang mengabaikan pandangan kaget dari Soonyoung, Jun dan juga Soyoung menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya, "Namanya Rayna"

"Ray?"

Merasa dipanggil, Ray menjawab senang, "Hai, Soonyoung".

Soonyoung terpaku.

"Mau apa kau kesini?", tanya Soyoung kesal.

"Eii, tenanglah. Jisoo yang mengundangku datang kerumahnya", jawab Mingyu sambil menjawil dagu sempit Soyoung. Gadis itu langsung menepis tangan Mingyu kasar.

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lain, "Hai, Jun", sapanya.

Jun menoleh sebentar, mengangguk, lalu pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan lemonade di gelasnya.

"Jisoo? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?", Jeonghan yang sejak tadi diam (karena tidak tahu adanya peningkatan atmosfir sekitarnya) kali ini iseng bertanya. Lho, Jeonghan bukannya tidak mengenal Mingyu, ia pernah beberapa kali bertemu makhluk tinggi itu. Hanya saja si lelaki cantik itu tidak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan sekitarnya, jadi, wajar saja jika dia tidak terlibat di konflik teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya", jawab Jisoo. Senyuman manis masih menempel rapi di bibirnya.

Soonyoung menatap Soyoung bingung. Sementara yang ditatap langsung balik menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Tanyakan saja langsung pada Jisoo mu yang manis itu!'.

Seolah paham, Soonyoung langsung melempar pandangannya pada Jisoo, "Lalu, kau mengenalnya darimana?"

"Di tempat kantor agensi yang kemarin kalian datangi"

Soyoung menoleh pada Ray, menuntut penjelasan dari jawaban gadis itu.

"Kalian belum tahu ya? Mingyu juga ikut audisi di Pledis sebagai _rapper_ ", tambah Ray.

" _EOH_?"

Jisoo menatap ketiga temannya yang berseru kaget dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, " _Wae geure_?"


	8. ATTENTION!

Hai, semua~

Terimakasih buat 17k readersnya ya :*

Tapi Chapter berikutnya nggak akan aku update kalo belum ada review. Sejauh ini Cuma ada review dari tfiy doang u,u

Padahal review itu penting buat memupuk semangat nulis :'(

Aku sedih T_T

Udah ah,

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa. Semakin cepat direview, semakin cepat juga aku update {}

Thanks~


	9. Hyung?

Hai, akhirnya aku update hohoho XD

Oya, sebelum lanjut cerita, author mau bales review dulu eakss~

.

Tfiy : Terimakasih reviewnya yaa {}

Megisuwari : Boleh bangeett. Castnya Seventeen juga nih? Ditunggu yaa, author lagi bikin draft kasarnya nih ;;)

Kin Cherry : Gomawoooo, Cherry-ah! u,u Ditunggu terus reviewnyaaa :*

.

Dear Readers,

Tolong jangan jadi Siders, alias Silent Readers, ya :')

Author butuh semangat buat nyelesain cerita ini, minimal kasih review "Yeye lala lala" juga gapapa kok, author terima dengan lapang dahsyat. Eh, salah. Lapang dada maksudnya :3

Cekidot part barunya ea ({})

Jun ingat betul reaksi teman-temannya saat mereka pulang dari kediaman Jisoo. Soyoung yang terus mengomel karna merasa masih digoda oleh Mingyu, dan juga Soonyoung yang entah bagaimana, ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca oleh Jun. Cahaya di matanya terlihat seperti… entahlah. Marah? Atau sedih? Jun sendiri tak begitu yakin.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berpisah di tikungan blok jalan pun, Jun masih tak bisa mengucap barang sepatah kata sebagai tanggapan. Ia hanya mengangguk saat Soonyoung berpamitan, lalu Jun mengantar Soyoung dan Dino pulang kerumahnya. Ah iya, Jun lupa. Dino adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu kejadian di ruang utama rumah Jisoo. Tapi meski begitu, Dino ikut berdiam diri saat melihat kakaknya berwajah kesal, juga _hyung_ kesayangannya yang entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan ekspresinya. Mungkin Dino pikir, ada sesuatu terjadi saat ia asyik berenang dan mungkin ia tak perlu tahu apa kejadiannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Jun", ucapan Soyoung mendadak membuyarkan lamunan Jun. Tak sadar rasanya kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Soyoung. Lelaki itu buru-buru mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , kau melamun ya?"

" _A-ani_..", Jawab Jun sedikit tergagap.

Dino tersenyum kecil, " _Geojismal_ "

"Aish, sudah sana masuk", Jun langsung mengusir Dino. Khawatir ketahuan kalau sejak tadi, ia tak mendengarkan ocehan Soyoung.

Dino tertawa, tapi kali ini ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, " _Hyung, gomawo_ sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Eum..", angguk Jun. Kemudian matanya beralih pada 'kekasih'nya yang masih bersungut-sungut kesal, diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Soyoung, "Sana masuk"

"Aku masih kesal", gerutu Soyoung.

Jun terkekeh pelan. Jujur, tubuhnya letih sekali usai berenang dan berjalan-jalan seharian. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Dan lagi-lagi Soyoung hanya merengut. Membuat Jun terpaksa mendesahkan nafas lelahnya samar. Setelah ini, ia pasti harus berusaha membujuk gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Minimal, ia harus membelikannya es krim dulu, kan?

Omong-omong, Jun lupa baru ingat kalau ia belum mengerjakan tugas bahasanya untuk besok.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, semalam?"

Jun malah mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Menurutmu?"

Soonyoung terbahak, "Pasti Soyoung membuatmu pulang larut lagi, ya?"

Sebuah anggukan diberikan Jun sebagai jawaban. Jemari Jun memijit pangkal tulang hidungnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang menyerang kepalanya. Semalam, ia tidak hanya pulang larut, tapi juga kehujanan di perjalanannya pulang. Belum lagi, ia tidak membawa payung, jadi Jun harus berlarian di tengah hujan selama hampir 15 menit. Dan sekarang, beginilah kondisi Jun.

Tawa Soonyoung langsung berhenti setelah melihat reaksi Jun, " _Aigoo_ , lihat lingkaran matamu itu. Jelek sekali", katanya menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

Jun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

" _Gwaenchana_? Kau mau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan?"

Jun mengangguk lagi, " _Nan gwaenchana,_ Soonyoung-ah. Hanya sedikit pusing"

"A _rasseo_. Kalau kau merasa lebih buruk, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan", lanjut Soonyoung sambil membuka pintu kelas, "Selagi itu, bertahanlah pada kesehatanmu".

Dan lagi-lagi Jun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jun terhuyung berjalan menuju toilet. Siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang menabraknya beberapa kali dengan tak sengaja, membungkuk maaf padanya, lalu kembali berlalu pergi. Sial bagi Jun, ini jam istirahat. Seharusnya ia meminta Soonyoung menemaninya tadi, andai saja lelaki sipit itu tidak langsung menghilang menuju kantin bersama Soyoung dan teman-temannya.

Ah, Jun jadi kesal sendiri.

Didorongnya pintu masuk toilet kasar, lalu dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam menahan sakit, Jun mulai meraba-raba pintu bilik toilet satu persatu. Ia berusaha mencari pintu yang terbuka untuk disinggahi, demi Tuhan, perutnya mual sekali. Dan lagi-lagi sial bagi Jun, hanya bilik kedua dari ujung yang tak berpenghuni. Dengan langkah terhuyung, Jun buru-buru menghampiri bilik tersebut. Tapi memang dasarnya saja tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, alih-alih meraih gagang pintu bilik, ia malah terhempas kencang ke arah dinding.

"Junhui?"

Jun menoleh ke bilik ujung disampingnya yang mendadak terbuka. Sedikit susah payah, ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok tinggi tersebut, "Mi-ngyu?"

Mingyu menyerngitkan alisnya, lalu buru-buru memapah tubuh Jun untuk berdiri, " _Wae geure?_ "

"To..i…let..", gumam Jun menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

Oh, ayolah. Mingyu tidak mau mengurusi orang yang akan muntah, apalagi jika orang itu adalah Jun.

"Ce..pat.."

" _A-arasseo,_ arasseo. Tahan dulu sebentar".

Mau tidak mau, Mingyu harus cepat-cepat membawanya ke toilet. Ia tidak mau Jun memuntahkan isi perut ke seragam bersihnya, kan?

Begitu masuk bilik, Jun langsung berlutut di depan toilet, kedua tangannya menggenggam sisi toilet, terbatuk-batuk, lalu mulai memuntahkan isi perutnya ke sana. Satu kali, dua kali, dan beberapa kali. Sudut mata Jun mengalirkan cairan bening pertanda sakit yang ia rasakan.

Mingyu beberapa kali menepuk punggung atau menekan tengkuk Jun, berusaha meringankan sakit yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Meskipun Mingyu sendiri sudah mendelik mual setengah mati disana.

"Sudah enakan?", tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa saat.

Jun mengangguk pelan.

"Bangun. Ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan", Mingyu menarik lengan Jun untuk berdiri.

Kali ini Jun menggeleng, "Aku…akan disini dulu. Kau..pergilah"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih?"

Jun terkekeh lemah.

"Ku antar kau"

"Ruang kesehatan itu bau. Aku..tidak mau kesana"

"Bilang saja karna ruang kesehatan itu sepi", tukas Mingyu. Ia menarik kedua lengan Jun, memaksa si pemilik tubuh yang duduk bersandar lemah di dinding toilet untuk bangun dan berusaha menaikkannya ke bahu Mingyu.

Tunggu, kenapa punggung Mingyu terasa panas? Ini pasti karna, ….

" _Aigoo_ , tubuhmu panas sekali, Junhui. Punggungku sampai gerah rasanya"

Dan lagi-lagi Jun hanya terkekeh lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Jun?", tanya Soonyoung menatap Soyoung.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu, "Ia tak menjawab pesanku. Tiga hari ini, jika aku ke apartemennya untuk berlatih, ia bahkan tak membukakan pintu".

Si Rambut Panjang menusuk kentang gorengnya ganas, "Kapan kau terakhir melihatnya?".

"Entahlah, Jeonghan. Ku rasa sekitar….empat hari lalu?", jawab Soyoung.

Soonyoung masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk bubur kentangnya. Tunggu sebentar. Mata sipitnya membulat kaget, "JEONGHAN?!".

Yang diteriaki hanya menjawab santai, "Iya?".

"YAK! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?".

'PLETAK!'

"Yak! Im Soyoung! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

Soyoung berdecak kesal, "Jeonghan sudah duduk disini sejak tadi. Pandangan matamu saja yang terlalu sempit"

"YAK SIPIT BUKAN BERARTI SEMPIT!"

"Terserah sajalah"

Soonyoung langsung menusuk-nusuk makanannya kesal, "Sialnya, audisi hanya tinggal dua, eh, maksudku tiga hari lagi. Dan sekarang si bodoh itu malah menghilang"

"Audisi? Hmm, hari Minggu ya? Aku juga ada audisi di hari itu", gumam Jeonghan. Matanya sedikit diputar ke atas pertanda sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Soyoung menoleh ke teman cantiknya, "Benarkah?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Aku tak menyangka kita akan audisi di hari yang sama. Hahaha"

"Iya. Wow kebetulan sekali. Di Entertainment apa?", tanya Soonyoung.

"Kalau tidak salah….Pledis Entertainment"

Detik berikutnya, Jeonghan tidak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung dan Soyoung menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya seolah tak peduli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingyu?"

Mingyu menoleh, "Oh, hai. Tumben kau menyapaku duluan. Kau rindu aku, ya?"

Soyoung langsung mendesis kesal, "Jangan _ge-er_. Aku hanya penasaran, sedang apa kau di apartemen Jun?"

Mereka memang sedang berada di depan apartemen Jun. Niat Soyoung tentu saja untuk berlatih bersama Jun (yang padahal sudah tiga hari ia datang tapi tak dibukakan pintu oleh tuan rumah). Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia bertemu Mingyu yang sedang asik menekan tombol password apartemen Jun. dan bagi Soyoung, itu aneh. Tentu saja. Bukannya mereka bermusuhan? Bagaimana ceritanya Mingyu bisa mengetahui password apartemen Jun? Soyoung saja yang sudah berkali-kali kesana masih tidak diberitahu kombinasi angkanya oleh Jun.

"Hanya memasakkan makanan dan merawatnya"

"Merawat?"

"Kau tidak tahu? _Aigoo_. Kekasih macam apa, kau ini?", kekeh Mingyu.

"Berhenti meledekku, Mingyu. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi"

'PIIPP'

Pintu apartemen Jun terbuka.

"Masuklah dulu. Akan ku ceritakan", ujar Mingyu sambil melangkah masuk.

Soyoung mengekor.

"Kau ingat malam Senin kemarin? Saat a ia mengantarmu pulang sampai larut?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Ia kehujanan. Malam itu hujan deras sekali. Junhui nampaknya tidak membawa payung, jadi ya, begitu. Ia kehujanan sepanjang jalan pulang". Mingyu berjongkok dan melepas tali sepatunya.

Soyoung masih diam mendengarkan.

"Hari Senin, Soonyoung sudah meminta Junhui untuk istirahat di ruang kesehatan karna ia terlihat pucat dan memijit hidungnya beberapa kali karna pusing. Tapi Junhui si bodoh itu malah menolak"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, "Junhui menceritakannya padaku", jawabnya sambil melepas sepatu dan meletakkan ke rak.

Soyoung mengikuti gerakan Mingyu, "Lalu?"

"Siangnya, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toilet. Ia payah sekali. Muntah-muntah. Dan entahlah, pokoknya menjijikkan. Aku tak mau membahas itu", kata Mingyu, kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur, "yang jelas, setelah itu, aku membawanya pulang, lalu kembali ke sekolah untuk mengurus izin Junhui dan mengambil tas".

"Kenapa kau malah bengong disana?", Mingyu menatap Soyoung yang berdiri di pintu dapur heran.

"Kupikir..kupikir kalian bermusuhan.. tapi kenapa…hiks, kenapa kau malah, hiks.. _Anieyo_.. kenapa kalian malah.. saling membantu seperti ini?", Soyoung mulai terisak.

Sebuah senyum tersungging manis di bibir Mingyu memamerkan sebuah gigi panjang berujung runcing pada gadis yang masih sibuk menangis. Dihampirinya gadis itu, lalu perlahan, Mingyu mengusap kepalanya lalu berkata, "Jun ada di kamar", dagunya menunjuk ke pintu kamar Jun.

Soyoung mengusap air matanya kasar dan mengangguk. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tangannya mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Soyoung membuka pintunya.

"Jun?", panggil Soyoung sambil melangkah masuk.

Sesosok tubuh dibalik selimut yang nampak bergerak-gerak tak teratur itu menjawab dengan suara parau, "Soyoung?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kemarin-kemarin itu Jun sakit?"

"Iya", jawab Soyoung. Tangannya sibuk mengemasi beberapa buah-buahan ke dalam plastik.

"Jadi itu juga sebabnya ia tak menjawab pesanmu?", tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Eum.."

"Aku tak mengerti. Lalu kenapa ia bahkan tak menghubungimu, atau membukakan pintu untukmu?", kali Ini Jeonghan yang bertanya.

"Yak, dia sedang sakit. Kepalanya juga pusing. Jangankan berdiri untuk membukakanku pintu, untuk bangun saja, ia harus terhuyung-huyung"

" _Noona_ , ayo berangkat. _Appa_ tidak bisa mengantar, jadi kita harus naik bus untuk kesana", ucap Dino yang tiba-tiba saja tergesa keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah ransel di bahu.

"Ah, _ne_. Tapi, kenapa kau membawa ransel?"

"Setelah ini aku harus latihan dengan Soonyoung _hyung_. Karna akan selesai sangat malam, aku akan menginap dirumahnya"

"Kau sudah izin pada _Eomma dan Appa_?"

Dino mengangguk, " _Ppali wa, Noona_. Kita bisa kemalaman kalau tidak berangkat sekarang".

"A-Ah, _Ne. Arasseo. Kajja.."_ , jawab Soyoung. Tak lupa, ia juga mengajak Jeonghan dan Soonyoung yang memang sejak tadi sore sudah berada dirumahnya untuk segera berangkat ke apartemen Jun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan sakit separah ini, Jun. Maaf karna tak memaksamu ke ruang kesehatan pagi itu", ujar Soonyoung penuh sesal.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Soonyoung-ah. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini", jawab Jun masih dengan suara paraunya.

"Yak, Jun, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk masuk sekolah hari itu"

Dino langsung mengerang kesal mendengarnya, "Sudahlah, Jeonghan _hyung_. Kau sudah mengomelinya selama hampir 10 menit sejak kita sampai di sini".

Jeonghan langsung merengut mendengarnya.

"Tapi Jeonghan benar juga, Jun. Seharusnya kau beristirahat saja dirumah", timpal Hyun Ae. Omong-omong, Hyun Ae memang ikut menjenguk Jun hari ini. Hanya saja, ia tidak berangkat bersama. Ia menyusul beberapa saat setelah teman-temannya sampai disini.

"Kau yakin sudah baikan? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

" _Aigoo_ , lihat sepasang kekasih ini. Menyebalkan sekali", Soonyoung dengan usilnya meledek sahabat perempuannya. Yang diledek langsung menatapnya tajam.

Jun terkekeh pelan, "Eum, _nan gwaenchana_ ".

"Katakan padaku jika tubuhmu masih terasa tidak enak, ya"

Jun mengangguk lembut, tangannya mengacak rambut panjang Soyoung.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "Omong-omong, kau kedatangan tamu, Junhui", katanya setelah melirik sekilas ke arah tatapan tajam Soonyoung dan wajah menunduk Hyun Ae.

" _Jinja_? _Nugueyo_?", tanya Hyun Ae pada Jun.

"Aku sudah menyuruh si mata kucing itu masuk tadi. Aku tak bisa mengantarnya, masakanku bisa hangus nanti. Dah~", dan dalam sekejap, sosok tinggi Mingyu menghilang di balik pintu.

Bibir Jun bergumam samar, "Mata kucing?".

" _Anyeonghasseyo_.."

Dua sosok laki-laki masuk ke dalam kamar Jun. Yang satu berwajah manis dengan mata kucing dan bibir berlekuknya yang khas, itu Jisoo, tentu saja. Yang satu lagi menyusul di belakangnya, tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya diwarnai coklat keemasan dengan bagian poni yang sedikit panjang, mata kecoklatan pekat dan garis rahang yang kelewat tegas (Sialnya malah membuat wajah lebarnya terlihat tampan). Entah siapa.

"Y-young K _oppa_?", Soyoung dan Hyun Ae menatap sosok di balik tubuh Jisoo kaget.

Mendengar panggilan dua gadis dihadapannya, Soonyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, "Young K?".

"YAK! _Hyung_ pengganggu!", teriak Dino. Tubuh kecilnya terhentak saat si pemilik mendadak berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Anyeong_ ", sapa si wajah tampan yang, katanya, bernama Young K.

"Yak, Jisoo-ya, bagaimana mungkin kau mengenalnya?", tanya Jeonghan. Berbeda dengan penghuni kamar Jun yang lain, selain menunjukkan ekspresi kaget seperti teman-temannya, wajah Jeonghan terlihat amat sangat senang kali ini.

Jisoo, tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan, "Aku pernah tinggal di Canada selama beberapa lama, dan lumayan dekat dengannya."

"Yak, Yoon Jeonghan, Bagaimana kau juga mengenalnya?", tanya Soonyoung.

Kali ini Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kalian tidak tahu? Dia itu artis terkenal!"

Soonyoung menggeleng, " _Molla_ "

"Vokalis sekaligus _rapper_ di band Day6! Dia memainkan bass juga. Oh, ayolah, band itu sedang tenar saat ini!"

Young K tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, sementara Soonyoung dan teman-temannya masih menatap Jeonghan bingung.

"Ah, intinya saat ku tahu dia kembali ke Korea, aku mengunjunginya, dan eum,..", ucapan Jisoo terhenti sesaat. Matanya menatap Jun dalam-dalam, lalu kembali berucap, "aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa, saat kubilang aku akan menjengukmu, ia memaksa ikut. _Mianhae_.."

"permisi, aku harus meletakkan ini di meja Junhui"

Jisoo dan lelaki tinggi disampingnya buru-buru menyingkir dari pintu mendengar suara Mingyu.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_.."

Mingyu langsung melirikkan matanya pada pemilik suara yang baru saja meminta maaf padanya. Ia tebelalak, "YAK! _MWOANYA_?!"

"Y-yak, Mingyu-ya..", gumam Soonyoung dan Jisoo hendak menahan tubuh Mingyu yang hampir menubruk Young K kasar.

Young K membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, menyapa hormat Mingyu, juga Soonyoung sekilas. Lalu matanya menatap ke arah kasur di tengah ruangan, lalu dengan mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, laki-laki itu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Nae namdongsaeng_?"

" _Na-Nae? Namdongsaeng_?!", Soyoung menatap Jun kaget, " _Dongsaeng_? Kau.. kau..?"

Terbata, Jun berusaha menjawab sapaan dari lelaki tinggi di hadapannya, " _E-eum_ , _anyeong_ , Brian _Hyung. O-Orenmaniya_ (Lama tidak bertemu)"

"Brian?", beo Jisoo. Mata kucingnya menatap Jeonghan seolah bertanya, namun yang ditatap malah balik menatapnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Young K terkekeh pelan, " _Heum, Orenmaniya. Bogoshipdago_ (Apa kau merindukanku) _? Naneun, nareul bogoshipda_ (Aku merindukanmu)"

" _Hyung_?", gumam Soonyoung dan Dino bersamaan. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Junhui, jangan bilang kalau kau adalah.."

Semua mata di ruangan itu (Kecuali Young K, pastinya) langsung terbelalak kaget saat Jun langsung memotong ucapan Mingyu dengan kalimat, "Teman-teman, kenalkan. Di-dia adalah, kakakku, Brian Kang"

"MWO?!"


	10. Potongan Cerita dari Masa Lalu

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi,Young K adalah _hyung_ nya Jun?".

Soyoung memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi, "Aku tidak tahu, Soonyoung. Sekarang, berhentilah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku".

" _Noona_ benar, _hyung_. Aku bahkan sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaanmu", tambah Dino.

Si rambut panjang langsung membenarkan, "Iya. Kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sebanyak... eum, kurasa hampir 38 kali", katanya.

Jisoo langsung mendelik heran, "Ei, Jeonghan, kau menghitungnya?".

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh geli.

Saat ini, Soyoung, Dino, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Hyun Ae, dan Jisoo tengah berkumpul di sebuah taman dekat rumah Soonyoung. Dino dan Soonyoung dengan permainan lingkaran besi berputarnya, dan Soyoung, beserta sisa lelaki lainnya berkumpul di wilayah ayunan sambil ber-es krim-ria.

Oh, ini hari Sabtu. Pertama, mereka tidak sekolah karna Sabtu adalah hari libur (Meskipun Soonyoung seharusnya latihan di sekolah, tapi ia selaku ketua tim basket, meliburkannya. Alasannya klasik, malas.). Kedua, besok adalah hari H audisi para _cowok-cowok_ rusuh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul, dan saling mengobrol dengan judul, 'menghilangkan rasa tegang sebelum audisi' atau semacam itulah _pokoknya_.

"Soyoung-ah, apa Jun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu?", hati-hati sekali, Jisoo mengajukan pertanyaan pada gadis disampingnya dengan lirih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang _hyung_ nya mungkin?"

Soyoung terdiam sesaat, "Kurasa...pernah", jawabnya mengerutkan kening.

" _Jinja_? Tentang apa?". Kali ini suara Hyun Ae yang terdengar.

Sebuah cerita mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Soyoung. Bahkan gadis itu sampai tidak sadar, kapan Dino dan Soonyoung berhenti memainkan besi berputar (yang entah apa namanya itu), lalu duduk di depannya.

Ketika cerita itu mencapai titik akhir, si sipit bermata 10:10 itu langsung berseru.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengembalikan tiket audisi Jun ke panitia!"

Semuanya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yak! _Micheosseo?!_ Kenapa kau kembalikan tiketnya?!", omel si pria cantik, Jeonghan.

"Bukankah Young K datang untuk meminta Jun mengambil alih perusahaan?"

TINGG!

Sebuah pikiran baru terbesit di kepala Soyoung. Benar. _Hyung_ nya Jun datang secara tiba-tiba, itu artinya Jun...dijemput?

"Aigoo, _hyung_. Jangan menarik kesimpulan sesukamu. Kita bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ' _hyung_ itu' mendadak datang, kan?", tukas Dino.

Jisoo tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah, aku ingat sesuatu!"

"Apa?"

"Ei, jangan memandangku seperti itu", keluh Jisoo saat semua orang mendadak menatapnya tajam. Ia terkekeh sebentar, lalu kembali bicara, "Brian pernah bilang padaku kalau ia ingin menjemput adiknya di Korea.."

Tuh kan, Soyoung benar.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau yang dia maksud adalah Jun. _Mianhae_."

Jisoo menghela nafas pelan sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak tahu pasti saat itu kenapa ia meninggalkan adiknya. Yang aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pada adiknya. Penting sekali, entah apa". Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Soonyoung, "Boleh aku tahu sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian dan Brian?"

Kali ini ganti Soonyoung yang menghela nafasnya kasar sambil mengusap wajah. Setelah berdecak, si sipit itu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Yak, berhentilah mengikutiku**_ _Oppa_ _ **!"**_

 _ **Young K tertawa, "**_ _Shireyo_ _ **!".**_

" _ **Kenapa kau harus mengikutiku, sih?**_ _Oppa_ _ **pergi saja, rumahku sudah dekat"**_

" _Shireyo_ _ **"**_

 _ **Si gadis kecil berambut kepang satu ke bahu itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua dengan kesal.**_

" _ **Katakan padaku kenapa**_ _Oppa_ _ **terus menerus mengikutiku?"**_

" _ **Memangnya harus?"**_

" _ **Tentu saja.**_ _Oppa_ _ **bahkan sudah dimarahi**_ _eomma_ _ **dan**_ _appa_ _ **ku kan karena mengantarku bahkan sampai ke kamar tidurku. Apa sekarang kau harus melakukan hal yang sama lagi?!"**_

 _ **Young K lagi-lagi hanya tertawa.**_

" _Oppa_ _ **!"**_

" _ **Eung?"**_

" _ **Jawab aku"**_

 _ **Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir Young K, "Hanya ingin menjagamu, Soyoung-ah"**_

" _ **Menjagaku? Dari siapa?"**_

 _ **Young K merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil posisi setengah berjongkok dengan bertumpu pada tumit kanan kakinya. Ia mengerling ke ujung jalan, "Dari mereka"**_

 _ **Dan untuk sepersekian detik, Soyoung bisa melihat kerumunan manusia bergerak dari balik tembok pagar rumah Junghyun**_ _ahjussi_ _ **sebelum akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam gelapnya malam.**_

" _ **Siapa mereka?"**_

" _ **Tch. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu mengikutimu?"**_

 _ **Soyoung menggeleng, "Apa aku punya salah pada seseorang yang penting?"**_

" _Ani_ _ **", jawab Young K santai. Ia berdiri dan menepuk debu di seragam celananya, "bukan kau target utamanya"**_

" _ **Lalu?"**_

" _ **Penggemarmu"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tunggu sebentar, _Noona_."

Soyoung menatap Dino bingung.

"Jadi, dia bukan _hyung_ pengganggu?"

Setelah tertawa sejenak, Soyoung menggeleng.

"Jadi, dia bukan penggemarmu?"

Soyoung menggeleng lagi.

"Kupikir Young K oppa menyukaimu". Itu kata Hyun Ae.

"Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Maksudku, dalam arti _suka_. Yah, kau tahu maksudku"

Jisoo kali ini yang memberi anggukan paham, "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia menghilang?"

Soonyoung nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya angkat suara, "Seingatku, dia membuat perjanjian dengan Mingyu".

"Perjanjian?! Perjanjian apa?!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu, Im Soyoung"

Si sipit dan gadis berambut panjang itu beradu pandang untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak tahu", geleng Soyoung akhirnya, matanya menatap sahabat perempuannya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Yang ditatap mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu aku dan Mingyu sudah putus, kan?"

Si sipit menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Ku rasa, hanya aku dan Mingyu yang tahu hal ini".

"Young K membuat perjanjian dengan Mingyu. Si Tiang itu menganggap, Young K adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkanmu, jadi dia meminta Young K untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu"

Jeonghan yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan kali ini mulai bertanya, "Lalu, apa balasan yang diterima Brian _hyung_ sebagai balasannya?"

"Mingyu juga harus pergi dari kehidupan Soyoung"

" _Mwoya_?! Keduanya pergi? Lalu apa untungnya dari perjanjian itu?!"

"Dino-ya! Diamlah dulu. _Aigoo_ , kau agresif sekali", Soonyoung mengusap telinganya kesal.

Dino menggigit bibirnya.

"Mereka berdua sama-sama paham, _orang-orang itu_ bukan semata-mata mengancam dan menyerang kalian..", Soonyoung memotong omongannya ragu, "Baiklah, bukan kalian sih, tapi _Kita_."

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang berniat menanggapi. Soyoung, Hyun Ae dan Soonyoung merasa, itu bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Dan bagi sisanya, merasa itu bukan bagian mereka untuk bicara.

Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku dan Mingyu sempat membahasnya dulu. Dulu sekali, saat hubungan kami tak serenggang ini.

Ada getir samar di kalimat terakhir Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **YAK, KIM MINGYU!"**_

 _ **Si jangkung menoleh, lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Yo! Soonyoung!"**_

" _ **Berhenti sok akrab padaku", decih Soonyoung, "Mengakulah. Mereka semua datang karenamu, kan?"**_

" _Nugu_ _ **?"**_

" _ **Preman itu"**_

" _ **Ya! Kau juga didatangi oleh mereka?"**_

 _ **Soonyoung menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Mengakulah padaku, Kim Mingyu"**_

" _ **Kau pikir aku yang menyuruh mereka?", Mingyu menunjuk dadanya kaget, "Hanya karena aku dekat dengan Ray, lalu kau menuduhku begitu saja. Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan**_ _orang-orang itu._ _ **Ck,**_ _Aigoo_ _ **..**_ _Ige. Yeogi, yeogi._ _ **.".**_

 _ **Si jangkung menggulung kain lengan seragamnya naik, menunjukkan beberapa lebam kehitaman di lengannya. Ia juga mengangkat ujung celana panjang serta ujung bawah kemejanya untuk menunjukkan beberapa memar yang cukup parah. Setidaknya sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa itu adalah hasil dari 'diserang', bukan menyerang.**_

 _ **Mata sipit Soonyoung melebar.**_

" _ **Kau juga?"**_

 _ **Mingyu mengangguk, "Malah tadinya kupikir hanya aku".**_

 _ **Ragu-ragu, Soonyoung melepas kemeja seragamnya, memamerkan kulit pucat yang dihiasi banyak kemerahan memar dan hitamnya lebam yang melebar.**_

" _ **Kau juga?**_ _Aigoo_ _ **.."**_

" _ **Kau tahu mereka siapa, kan?"**_

 _ **Mingyu mengangguk.**_

" _ **Mereka**_ _hyungdeul_ _ **yang biasa bersama Ray"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hyung_ _ **kenal mereka?"**_

 _ **Young K mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng lagi, "Aku hanya tahu mereka."**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

" _ **Kwangsoo.**_ _Hyung_ _ **nya Ray"**_

 _ **Soonyoung langsung menjentikkan jemarinya, "Ah! Yang waktu itu merokok di samping gang sekolah?"**_

 _ **Young K mengangguk, tangannya sibuk memotong Steak dengan garpu dan pisau.**_

" _ **Iya yang itu", katanya.**_

" _ **Lalu, kenapa ia 'menyerang' kita seperti ini? Kita bahkan tidak pernah bicara pada mereka, kan?", keluh si sipit mengaduk cangkir kopinya.**_

" _ **Kau ini**_ _pabo_ _ **atau apa?"**_

" _ **Eoh?"**_

" _ **Bukankah sudah jelas sekali ini ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu?"**_

" _ **Tuh kan, sudah kuduga, dia penyebabnya!"**_

" _ **Ei, tunggu dulu. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan hubungan yang kumaksud padamu".**_

 _ **Kalau ini adalah komik, maka sebuah perempatan sempurna sudah muncul di sudut kepala Young K sekarang. Demi Tuhan, lelaki sipit di hadapannya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Sebenarnya, ini hanya karna Young K yang terlalu cepat dewasa, atau memang Kwon Soonyoung yang terlambat dewasa, sih?**_

 _ **Soonyoung tertawa melihat tatapan kesal**_ _hyung_ _ **nya.**_

" _ **Baiklah, aku akan diam dulu kalau begitu"**_

 _ **Sebenarnya Young K ingin sekali**_ _nyinyir_ _ **ke**_ _namdongsaeng_ _ **nya dengan mengatakan, 'Kita lihat saja kau bisa diam selama berapa lama'. Tapi langsung diurungkan saat ingat sebentar lagi ia harus bekerja part-time di supermarket.**_

" _ **Ini karna**_ _Yeodongsaeng_ _ **nya cemburu"**_

" _Yeodongsaeng_ _ **?**_ _Nugu_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Tuh kan, Soonyoung langsung menyela ucapannya lagi. Kan sudah dibilang, diamnya takkan bertahan lama.**_

" _ **Ray"**_

" _ **Cemburu?**_ _Waeyo_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Young K memilih tak menjawab. Ia memberikan waktu pada Si-terlambat-dewasa untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri.**_

 _ **Satu detik.**_

 _ **Dua detik.**_

 _ **Tiga detik.**_

 _ **Empat detik.**_

 _ **Lima de–**_

" _ **RAY MENYUKAI MINGYU?!"**_

" _ **Tepat sekali. Memangnya kau tidak menyadari itu?"**_

 _ **Butuh sekitar tiga detik sebagai tambahan waktu sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras.**_

" _ **OH! Jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia tak pernah mau membahas hubungan Mingyu dengan Hyun Ae sejak awal?!"**_

 _ **Kalau bukan demi Soyoung, Young K malas sekali bicara dengan**_ _hoobae_ _ **nya yang satu ini. Tebir.**_

" _ **Pantas saja.."**_

 _ **Young K sibuk mengunyah steaknya.**_

" _ **Lagipula, wajar juga sih. Mereka kan kemana-mana selalu**_ _bareng_ _ **. Mungkin cinta tumbuh karna terbiasa ya,**_ _hyung_ _ **"**_

 _ **Hanya gumaman samar yang terdengar sebagai jawaban.**_

" _ **Tapi kalau memang suka, kenapa Ray tidak bicara langsung saja?"**_

" _ **Nah itu dia", Young K mengusap bibirnya dengan sebuah tissue. Steak di piringnya sudah sukses bermigrasi ke dalam perutnya. "Itu adalah satu-satunya bagian yang tidak ku mengerti. Yang jelas, 'mereka' hanya berusaha melindung**_ _dongsaeng_ _ **nya"**_

" _ **Jadi, bukan karna mereka membenci kita?"**_

 _ **Young K menggeleng. Ia merapikan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih formal.**_

" _ **Tapi kurasa, untuk itu, aku bisa menduga beberapa hal.."**_

 _ **Soonyoung ikut merapikan duduknya. Untuk kali ini, ia akan serius benar-benar akan diam.**_

" _ **Mungkin begini, Kwangsoo**_ _hyung_ _ **tahu bahwa Ray patah hati karna Mingyu. Jadi, ia berusaha menjauhkan Mingyu dari Ray..". Kening Young K berkerut sebentar, "Ia**_ _ **mungkin**_ _ **merasa Hyun Ae dan Soyoung adalah penyebab utama kenapa Mingyu tidak bahkan melirik Ray sedikitpun. Mereka juga**_ _ **mungkin**_ _ **menyalahkanmu, eum, entah karna merasa kau menghalangi hubungan Mingyu dan Ray, atau justru mungkin karna merasa bahwa kau menjadi pendukung hubungan antara Mingyu dan Hyun Ae sehingga tidak ada tempat bagi Ray", papar Young K berulang kali menekankan kalimat 'mungkin'.**_

 _ **Bibir Soonyoung membulat sempurna, "Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa hanya aku dan Mingyu yang dihajar habis-habisan..".**_

 _ **Young K mengaduk minuman dinginnya. Bercerita panjang lebar begitu nampaknya cukup untuk membuat lidah dan tenggorokannya kering.**_

" _ **Lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu**_ _hyung_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dengan kasar dari hidung Young K, "Tidak ada".**_

" _Mwo_ _ **?"**_

" _ **Aku hanya berusaha melindungi Soyoung dari gerombolan**_ _ahjussi_ _ **yang selalu menguntit itu", kesalnya.**_

" _ **Lalu kenapa**_ _hyung_ _ **harus membuat perjanjian konyol itu dengan Mingyu?"**_

 _ **Young K baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika Soonyoung tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan tangannya dan berseru, "Oh jangan dijawab! Aku tahu!"**_

 _ **Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Young K.**_

" _ **Kau meminta Mingyu pergi dari Soyoung, jadi preman itu tidak lagi menganggap ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Artinya, Soyoung akan aman setelahnya. Sedangkan Mingyu memintamu pergi agar tak ada lagi saingan baginya untuk mendekati Soyoung. Begitu, kan?"**_

" _Majayo_ _ **(kau benar)", jawab Young K.**_

" _ **Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"**_

 _ **Sebuah anggukan diberi sebagai jawabannya.**_

" _ **Kapan?"**_

" _molla_ _ **"**_

" _ **Bukankah kau bilang, kau sedang mengurus sesuatu dan menunggu seseorang?"**_

 _ **Young K mengangguk lagi, "Akan kupastikan aku sudah kembali kesini saat orang itu datang", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik sampai kemudian Jisoo merenggangkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, yang Brian maksud selama ini adalah Jun ya..", gumamnya menarik kesimpulan.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau mereka membuat perjanjian konyol itu"

" _Nado_ ", Hyun Ae menimpali ucapan Soyoung pelan, "Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti kenapa marga mereka berbeda".

Untuk yang satu itu, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawabnya.

Jeonghan melepas ikat rambutnya, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang berkeliaran nakal, lalu mengikatnya kembali. "Kenapa masa lalu kalian rumit sekali, sih?", katanya.

Kali ini ada Dino yang ikut mengangguk setuju. "Kepalaku rasanya sakit mendengar cerita itu. Yang aku tahu kan, _Hyung_ itu adalah penguntit _noona_. Dan lagipula, pengetahuanku itu salah". Dino jadi terkekeh sendiri karna ucapannya.

"Soyoung-ah.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah si sumber suara, Soonyoung. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya, _'wae_?'.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata Young K benar-benar membawa Jun pergi? Maksudku, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar datang untuk menjemput Jun?"

"apanya yang 'bagaimana'?"

"Hubunganmu"

Dan detik itu Soyoung baru sadar kalau ia masih berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' dari seorang Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Noona_!"

Soyoung menoleh, berusaha mencari orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Dahinya langsung berkerut kesal saat menyadari bahwa ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia saat ini. Apa Soyoung lupa? Ia sedang berada di bangunan Pledis Entertainment, mengantar Dino, Soonyoung, dan Jeonghan untuk audisi. Sialnya, tempatnya menunggu ini terlalu ramai. Terlalu banyak orang.

" _Noona_!"

Itu suara Dino. Soyoung yakin sekali.

Ia menoleh lagi. _Heol_. Bagaimana caranya mencari orang ditengah kumpulan 'ikan pepes' ini, sih?

"Yak! Im Soyoung!"

Oh, kali ini itu suara Soonyoung.

Mata Soyoung mengedar lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia benci sekali dengan keramaian.

Keramaian, dan bau keringat, tentu saja.

GREBBB

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menarik lengan Soyoung ke pinggir ruangan. Soyoung terlalu kaget untuk menjerit marah karna wajahnya menubruk ransel seseorang beberapa kali, atau karna cekalan tangan orang itu menimbulkan jejak kemerahan di kulit lengannya.

Soyoung baru bisa melihat wajah pelakunya saat mereka sampai di sudut ruangan yang untungnya (atau mungkin juga, _sialnya_ ) agak sedikit lebih sepi.

"Mingyu?"

Si jangkung melambaikan tangannya keatas seolah memberi tanda tentang posisinya, entah pada siapa.

"Dino dan Soonyoung memanggilmu berulang kali, _Pabo_. Apa kau tuli?"

Soyoung mendengus, "Iya aku tuli. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku"

"Tidak sebelum Soonyoung sampai disini"

Apa katanya? _Heol,_ Dasar 'Hitam Posesif' kelas berat.

"Mingyu-ya!"

Soyoung menoleh, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sentuhan warna biru di beberapa bagian tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Oh, itu Ray. Ia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang berbeda lagi.

Gadis bercelana _ripped Jeans_ itu sempat termenung sesaat ketika melihat Mingyu memegang tangan Soyoung erat, sampai kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si tinggi.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Bisa kau tolong carikan Soonyoung dan Dino. Secepatnya"

Ray buru-buru mengangguk. Sekejap kemudian, ia melesat ke arah kerumunan peserta audisi. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan menggeret Soonyoung, Jisoo dan Dino ke tempat Mingyu berdiri.

Mingyu langsung melepaskan cekalannya.

"Ada apa?", cecar Soyoung begitu adiknya dan Soonyoung mendekat.

"Pergilah ke apartemen Jun, sekarang. Cepat!". Jisoo, setengah berteriak, mengguncang bahu Soyoung kuat-kuat.

Mata Soyoung membulat kaget, " _Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia belum juga hadir?".

Dino kali ini menggeleng, "Cepat susul Jun _hyung_ , _Noona_. Kita masih punya waktu sampai jam 4 sore sebelum audisinya selesai".

" _N-naega wae_?"

"Yak! Kau bodoh? Kau kan pacarnya!"

Soyoung langsung menoleh ke arah Ray saat mendengar gadis itu bicara.

Ah benar, Soyoung adalah _pacar_ Junhui.

"Jeonghan sudah didalam untuk audisi. Aku dan Mingyu akan berusaha melobi panitia untuk tetap memberikan Jun kesempatan sampai sore nanti. Aku harap ia takkan didiskualifikasi", lanjut Ray.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH DIAM DISITU, IM SOYOUNG?"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Kim Mingyu! Kau hanya akan membuatku panik!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat berangkat!"

Soyoung menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. Belum sempat lagi ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Jisoo sudah merangkul bahu Soonyoung dan mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan memastikan adikmu aman", katanya.

Setelah melempar ucapan terimakasih berkali-kali, Soyoung langsung melesat keluar gedung, menyetop sebuah taxi, lalu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Mingyu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Si bodoh itu lupa menanyakanku password apartemen Junhui".

"Dan kau juga dengan bodohnya malah tidak memberitahu si bodoh itu meski tahu ia tidak bertanya", tukas Soonyoung.

"Aku juga lupa, Kwon", sungutnya, "Aku akan mengiriminya pesan kalau begitu".

 _Kwon_?

Ah, nampaknya hubungan dua orang ini akan segera membaik sebentar lagi. Mingyu bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrabnya di masa lalu barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'From : Kim Mingyu

Kode apartemen Junhui adalah 80-98-711. Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum kau pergi, dasar bodoh'

.

Soyoung menekan tombol kode yang diberikan Mingyu di depan pintu apartemen Jun. Setelah bunyi 'PIIIPP' dan pintu terbuka. Setelah ber' _Gomawo_ '-ria pada pesan Mingyu, gaids itu mulai melangkah masuk.

"Jun?"

Soyoung mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam apartemen. Ia menyerngit saat pemandangan aneh tersaji di depan matanya. Buru-buru ia melirik ke pintu apartemen lagi, memastikan bahwa ini adalah apartemen nomor 47, bukan 74. Tapi, kodenya masuk benar kan? Seharusnya ini memang apartemen Jun.

Tapi, kenapa apartemen Jun sangat berantakan?

Diulangi ya.

Apartemen Jun _sangat_ berantakan.

Ini benar-benar bukan Junhui yang Soyoung kenal. Jun terlalu malas untuk mengacak-acak barangnya sendiri.

Tunggu, kalau Jun sampai sekacau ini.. jangan sampai dia...

"YAK! WEN JUNHUI, PABO! _EODISSEO_?!"

Kakinya berlari ke ruangan pintu coklat, matanya mengedar. Jun tidak ada di kamarnya.

Ia berlari lagi ke dapur.

Jun tidak ada.

Di balkon juga tidak ada.

"WEN JUNHUI, JAWAB AKU! KAU DIMANA?!"

Ah, tunggu! Ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum Soyoung lihat.

Tangannya mendorong daun pintu berwarna putih kedalam. Hati-hati sekali, matanya mulai mengedar menyusuri tiap inci dari ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, ia berhasil menemukan sosok seseorang tengah berbaring di sofa. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut warna coklat, hanya lengannya yang muncul di bagian atas selimut tertekuk menutup bagian matanya.

Gadis itu hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyangka Jun akan bunuh diri di apartemennya sendiri.

Soyoung melangkah perlahan menghampiri sofa.

"Jun-ie.."

Jun tak menjawab. Tapi samar-samar, Soyoung dapat mendengar ada helaan nafas berat dari balik selimut.

Tubuhnya didudukkan di samping sofa, tangannya meraih lengan Jun dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

"Jun, _wae geure_?"

Jun masih diam saat Soyoung mulai mengusap dan memainkan ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari balik selimut.

Akhirnya Soyoung menarik kain yang menutupi wajah lawan bicaranya. Jun memalingkan wajahnya dari Soyoung, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit sembab, lengkap dengan hiasan lingkaran hitam di bagian bawahnya.

"Hei..", Soyoung menangkup wajah Jun dan membawa pandangan laki-laki itu untuk bertemu dengan miliknya, "Ada apa?".

Jun menggigit bibirnya. Dan sesuatu menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Jun-ah, _wae geure_? _Gwaenchana_?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jun malah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Soyoung. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Soyoung dan membawa tubuh gadis itu ke pelukannya.

Jun menangis.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Jun menangis?

Ditepuknya punggung Jun beberapa kali, "Hei..", panggilnya. Kemudian Soyoung berujar pelan saat merasa pelukannya mulai mengendur, "Bangunlah. Cuci wajahmu, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas".

Dan untuk kali ini Jun meresponnya dengan anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soyoung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jun. Ia meletakkan cangkir coklat panas di meja, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding.

Ah, sudah hampir jam 1 siang.

"Sudah lebih baik?", tanyanya pada Jun.

Jun mengangguk, tangannya meraih cangkir, menyesap isinya sedikit, lalu melingkarkan jari-jarinya di sana.

Apartemen Jun sudah nampak _sedikit_ lebih baik sekarang. Meskipun Soyoung hanya membuang sampah yang bertebaran dan mengembalikan beberapa selimut di atas sofa ke dalam kamar, sih. Tapi setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Young K _oppa_ memintamu untuk mulai mengurus perusahaan, eoh?", tanya Soyoung memecah kesunyian.

Jun langsung menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Soyoung angkat bahu.

"Hanya dugaan", jawabnya tersenyum.

Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu menghela nafasnya lagi, pandangannya kembali terpaku ke coklat panas di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, ia tidak memintaku. Ia hanya menyarankanku untuk mengurus perusahaan"

"Kenapa tidak Young K _oppa_ yang mengurusnya?"

Manik madu yang sewarna dengan warna rambut pemiliknya itu beralih ke arah Soyoung.

"Soyoung-ah..", panggilnya. "Kau tahu kenapa margaku adalah Wen, sedangkan marga _hyung_ adalah Kang?"

Sebuah gelengan diberikan Soyoung sebagai jawaban.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Brian Kang itu bukan _hyung_ ku"

" _Mworago_?"

" _Papa_ menikah dengan wanita lain diluar sepengetahuan _mama_. Wanita itu adalah _mama_ Kang, mamanya Brian _hyung_.."

Soyoung diam, menunggu Jun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat _papa_ menikah, _mama_ Kang sudah memiliki Brian _hyung_. Mereka bahagia sekali, sampai kemudian, _mama_. _Mama_ ku. Mengetahui segalanya. _Mama_ dan _Papa_ sempat bertengkar, dan hampir berpisah, kalau saja saat itu hasil tes kesehatan _mama_ mengatakan kalau _mama_ tengah mengandungku.". Bibir Jun sempat sedikit tertarik melengkung ke atas saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Mungkin karna ia sadar, kalau ia sempat menjadi _hadiah_ yang indah bagi orangtuanya.

Sayangnya, itu hanya terjadi sekejap saja. Karna kemudian, senyum itu kembali hilang.

Jun mengusap permukaan cangkir ditangannya beberapa kali. "Pilihannya dua, _papa_ menceraikan _mama_ Kang, atau menceraikan _mama_ ", tambahnya.

"Dan _Papa_ mu memilih untuk bertahan dengan _mama_ mu?"

Jun menggeleng.

" _Papa_ tidak memilih siapapun"

Soyoung kali ini menyerngit. Ia membiarkan Jun menyesap coklatnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

" _Mama_ Kang meninggal"

" _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?"

Jun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kudengar karna sakit". Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Yang jelas mulai sejak itu, Brian _hyung_ menjadi _hyung_ ku dan ikut tinggal bersama aku, _mama_ dan _papa_. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan itu, terkhusus aku. Aku malah sangat bersyukur memilikinya. _Mama_ juga sebenarnya tidak masalah. Yang membuat _mama_ marah itu karna _papa_ menyembunyikan pernikahannya. _Papa_ _pabo_ ".

Baiklah, Soyoung merasa, itu bukan bagian yang bagus untuk dikomentari. Hei, itu urusan orang dewasa, kan?

"Ehm, Lalu apa yang membuat Young K _oppa_ tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Dan detik itu, Soyoung bisa melihat raut wajah Jun yang dulu sering mengganggunya. Raut wajah yang membuat gadis itu penasaran setengah mati. Raut wajah yang justru membuat dirinya dan Jun menjadi dekat seperti sekarang.

Itu merupakan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Soyoung sangat menyesal karna merasa telah menanyakan hal yang salah padanya.

Wajah sendu Jun.

"Kupikir selama ini, hanya aku yang kesepian..". Jun menoleh pada Soyoung, "Tapi kau tahu, Soyoung-ah? Ternyata _hyung_ lebih kesepian dariku".

Soyoung memilih untuk tetap diam kali ini.

" _Hyung_ sudah susah payah mengorbankan hidupnya di Cina dengan datang kesini. Belajar bahasa korea, _hangul_ , budaya, segalanya. Tapi, sedih kan rasanya jika harus hidup sendiri, dijauhi dan bahkan sampai tidak diakui oleh keluarganya".

Soyoung menyerngit bingung, "Maksudmu?".

"Kau sudah pernah berteman dengannya, kan?"

Soyoung mengangguk, "Tidak lama", jawabnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, matanya mengerjap kaget.

"AH! AKU INGAT! Dia.. dia juga.."

Bibir Jun tertarik ke atas. "Iya", sambungnya, "Dia juga. Dia juga sama sepertiku. Berkali-kali pindah karna dijauhi", katanya getir. "Tapi nasibnya lebih buruk. Saat ia mulai membuka koneksi ke perusahaan, ia bahkan diabaikan. Dianggap anak _haram_ karna hampir merusak pernikahan _papa_ dan _mama_. Saat itu _Hyung_ merasa sangat...hancur". Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Jun sampai akhirnya bisa menemukan kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Young K waktu itu.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya dia ke Kanada?"

Kali ini Jun yang mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai se-terpuruk ini?"

"Soyoung-ah.."

"Eum?", sahut Soyoung. Kedua alisnya terangkat menuntut lanjutan dari kalimat Jun.

"Bagaimana jika..aku tidak jadi ikut audisi?"

Ingatkan Soyoung untuk memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini. Ia hampir mendengar bahwa Jun ingin membatalkan audisinya tadi. Lucu sekali, mengingat lelaki itu sudah mati-matian mengasah kemampuan vokalnya.

" _M-mworago_?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan audisiku"

" _W-waeyo_?"

"Pilihannya hanya dua. Aku yang membatalkan audisiku, atau _hyung_ yang harus berhenti dari bandnya.", ujar Jun. "Bukankah lebih baik aku mundur sebelum segalanya dimulai? Karir _hyung_ sudah bagus saat ini. Aku tak mungkin mengacaukannya begitu saja"

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari bibir Soyoung. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga ini sejak Jeonghan memberitahunya tentang band bernama Day6, kan? Yah, meskipun ia baru sadar kalau Young K _oppa_ yang ia kenal itu yang kini menjadi artisnya.

Tapi... Hei, jangan salahkan Soyoung! Gadis itu bahkan hampir tidak pernah menonton televisi lebih dari 3 jam perharinya.

"Jadi, itu yang Young K _oppa_ katakan padamu?"

"Iya, dan tidak. Ia menceritakan segalanya padaku. Termasuk... eh, omong-omong, _hyung_ meminta maaf karna tidak memberitahumu nama aslinya. Dia bilang, dia hanya ingin memulai identitas baru"

Soyoung malah merengut mendengarnya, "Iya, terserahlah. Lanjutkan saja omonganmu tadi".

Hampir saja Jun terkekeh melihat respon gadis disebelahnya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini.

"Termasuk kenapa namanya menjadi Young K. Kenapa dia ikut audisi band. Kenapa dia pergi dari Korea. Kenapa dia melindungimu. Dan,...", Jun menggigit bibirnya sesaat. "Kenapa _mama_ hilang".

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa?"

Setelah mengangguk, Jun menyesap coklatnya yang mulai dingin.

"Pesawatnya jatuh"

"Ja-jatuh?"

Jun mengangguk. Ekspresinya masih terlihat datar seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini tangannya gemetar hebat, bahkan isi cangkirnya sampai tumpah ke atas karpet ruangan.

"Kecelakaan. Kau ingat saat kita berkencan, lalu siaran berita di pos keamanan bilang, ada pesawat menuju Korea yang jatuh di perairan dan tidak ditemukan sama sekali?"

Samar-samar, Soyoung mengangguk. Mereka memang sempat mendengarnya, tapi saat itu, baik Soyoung maupun Jun sama-sama menganggap kalau itu hanya kecelakaan 'biasa'. Jadi, saat mereka mendengarnya sekilas, mereka hanya kembali berjalan ke arah kedai kopi untuk istirahat. Soyoung tidak menyangka kalau pesawat itu adalah..

"Iya, _mama_ hilang. Meninggal, mungkin."

Soyoung bisa melihat ada air menggenang di pelupuk mata Jun. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih cangkir dari tangan Jun, dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu sebagai gantinya, ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jun yang masih bergetar kuat.

"Kurasa, aku memang harus membatalkan audisinya. _Mama.. Mama_ mengharapkanku untuk melanjutkan perusahaan itu"

"Jun-ah.."

Setetes air mengalir turun dari pipi Jun. Matanya beralih pada manik kecoklatan milik Soyoung, tatapannya hampa. Soyoung tahu pasti, ini bukan keputusan yang Jun inginkan.

"apa kau benar-benar ingin membatalkan audisinya?"

Sedikit ragu memang, tapi Jun mengangguk. "Tak ada ruginya. Tak akan ada yang peduli lagipula".

Suasananya mendadak hening sampai suara Soyoung terdengar dan memecahkan keheningan itu.

" _I do care_ "

Ekspresi Jun sesaat sempat berubah selama sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali sendu.

"Jangan membuatku berharap. Kita hanya terikat perjanjian, Soyoung-ah. Lagipula, aku belum mengatakan padamu, kan, kalau Mingyu bilang, dia akan berhenti mengejarmu?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Iya, dan itu artinya, sebentar lagi, kita akan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing"

Soyoung menatap mata Jun dalam-dalam. Jun benar. Mereka memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Toh sejak pertama, ini hanya sebuah perjanjian konyol. Ini hanya sebuah permainan yang akan berhenti jika Mingyu sudah berhenti 'mengganggu' Soyoung. Benar, kan? Soyoung dan Jun memang _tidak pernah_ punya hubungan apapun dari awal.

Setidaknya, _belum_.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya, Jun"

" _M-mworago ?"_

Soyoung tersenyum, "Jadilah kekasihku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Lagipula, apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa untukku? _Heol,_ kau bahkan sudah mengajakku berkencan"

Hening.

"Jun?"

" _N-ne_?"

Hening lagi.

"Maaf, aku kelewatan, ya?", tanya Soyoung kecewa.

Bukanya menjawab, Jun malah menepis tangan Soyoung yang sejak tadi menggenggam telapaknya.

Soyoung langsung merunduk, merasa apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah salah. _Wae_? Bukankah tidak seharusnya perempuan yang mengajak laki-laki berkencan duluan? Ah, Soyoung _paboya_.

Ia baru saja ingin memukuli keningnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kedepan dan sepasang lengan melingkar nyaman dibalik punggungnya.

Tunggu dulu!

"Jun?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi"

Ada air yang mulai membasahi bagian bahu baju Soyoung saat Jun bicara disana.

"Jun-ah, _uljimma_..", jawab Soyoung. Tangannya menelusup dibalik lengan Jun, ia membawa jemarinya menepuk pelan punggung lelaki itu beberapa kali.

"Berjanjilah dulu padaku, Im Soyoung", isak Jun lagi.

Soyoung mendorong tubuh Jun menjauh, memaksa lelaki itu untuk melepas pelukannya. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Jun, lalu dengan jemarinya, ia menghapus jejak air mata dari sana. Ditatapnya juga kedua manik madu di hadapannya, dan gadis itu berkata, "Aku berjanji, Wen Junhui".

Sebelum Soyoung sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Jun sudah lebih dulu membalas tangkupan wajahnya. Bahkan lelaki Cina itu sudah mengecup bibir Soyoung lembut cukup lama. Jika bukan karna Soyoung yang memukuli dadanya akibat kehabisan nafas, Jun pasti tidak akan menghentikan pagutannya.

Keduanya terkekeh malu saat kembali bertemu pandang. Soyoung senang sekali akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum Junhui kembali.

Suasana sedih yang baru saja diciptakan Jun mendadak hilang entah kemana, dan hampir tak ada jejaknya sedikitpun andai sebuah kalimat menyebalkan tidak meluncur dari bibir Jun.

Dia bilang,

"Aku tetap akan membatalkan audisiku"

 _Heol._ Ingatkan Soyoung untuk tidak mengamuk pada lelaki cengeng yang satu ini.


	11. Hopeless Audition

"Bodoh. Dasar bodoh. Demi apapun, gadis ini benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa sih dia tidak pacaran dengan laki-laki normal saja? Maksudku, kenapa harus menyulitkan dirinya?! Aku benci sekali kalau harus mengurus kekacauannya. Kalau seperti ini siapa yang repot? Pasti aku, kan? Menyebalkan sekali sih dia?! Yak, Lee Chan. Seharusnya kau melarang Soyoung pacaran dengan si laki-laki Cina itu! Ah, sialan benar"

"Hyung, diamlah. Kau sudah mengoceh selama 2 jam terakhir. Lagipula, punya hak apa aku melarang eonni pacaran? Hyung sendiri kan dekat dengan Jun hyung", tukas Dino kesal.

"Iya", sambung Jeonghan malas, "Aku juga bosan melihatmu mondar mandir sambil meremas saku celana seperti itu".

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 4 dan gadis bodoh itu masih juga belum datang", Si sipit menggumam marah.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya berat, "terima saja. Kalau sampai jam 4 mereka tidak datang, berarti kita sudah tahu apa hasilnya".

Kali ini Soonyoung nampak tak sepakat, "Aku bukannya tidak menerima. Aku hanya..."

"Kau tidak menerimanya, Kwon", si hitam jangkung tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melemparkan kaleng coke pada Soonyoung. "Kau masih ingin Junhui datang dan ikut audisi kan?".

Soonyoung merengut dan membuka kaleng coke, "Aku hanya benci dengan kebodohan Soyoung", ujarnya pelan.

Dibelakang Mingyu, Ray terkekeh geli. Tangannya menjinjing sebuang kantong berisi minuman dan beberapa bungkus cemilan. "Tunggu saja dan berdoa. Oh, dan jangan lupa bayar kaleng coke mu. Aku bosan menjadi ATM berjalan para lelaki", katanya sambil membagikan minuman serta cemilan pada yang lain.

"Hyung pasti kecewa", Dino memainkan tutup botol minuman di jemarinya.

"Nugu?", tanya Jeonghan.

"Hyung. Jun Hyung, dia sudah menunggu audisi ini sejak lama".

Semuanya terdiam.

"Sudah jam 15.58. Sepertinya mereka tetap tidak akan datang. Lebih baik kita pulang", Jisoo menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri mengibaskan pasir dari jeansnya.

Semuanya menghela nafas berat. Lokasi audisi sudah terhitung sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja disana masih menunggu antrian.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sesaat, "baiklah.."

Gerombolan lelaki dan satu gadis tomboy itu meraih ransel mereka dan mulai berdiri, bersiap tuk pulang.

"Soonyoung-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Kedua mata sipit Soonyoung membulat mencari sumber suara.

"Dino-yaaaaaaaa!"

"Noona! Hyung!", Dino berteriak senang saat melihat sosok mungil Soyoung muncul dari gerbang bangunan.

"Apa aku masih sempat? Apa audisinya masih dibuka?", buru Soyoung.

Jisoo berdiri, meraih lengan lelaki dibelakang Soyoung yang masih terengah-engah ke arah meja pendaftaran.

"Permisi, ini peserta yang tadi kumohonkan izin terlambat. Apa masih bisa ikut audisi?", tanya Jisoo.

Si petugas berbaju merah itu menatap ke arah Jisoo sekilas, kemudian menatap kertas-kertas di mejanya dan tersenyum, "Bisa. Tapi kau harus langsung maju sekarang karena giliranmu sudah lewat. Kau siap kan? ", jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jun.

Jun langsung mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja".

Petugas berbaju merah berbicara sesaat pada walkie-talkie di tangannya, dan petugas berbaju biru datang meminta Jun untuk segera mengikutinya.

Begitu punggung Jun menghilang dibalik dinding ruangam, Petugas berbaju merah kembali menoleh ke arah Soyoung, "berapa nomormu?".

"Did you... Just... seriously hitting on her?", Jisoo mendelik tajam pada si petugas.

Si petugas terkekeh, dan menggeleng. "Nope. I mean, her audition numbers".

Air muka Jisoo kembali cerah mendengarnya, "tidak, dia bukan peserta".

"benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat seperti penyanyi", selidik petugas lagi.

Soyoung tersenyum, "Well, I was a singer. Tapi sekarang tidak".

"what a waste!", serunya, "kau harus coba ikut audisi. Audisi kali ini benar-benar kekurangan peserta wanita!".

Jisoo melempar pandangannya pada Soyoung, "Give it a shot, Girl", ujarnya.

"I'll try. Mungkin saat pendaftaran audisi berikutnya dibuka, aku akan..."

"Berikutnya? Ya tuhan, ikut aku. Kau akan audisi dengan teman tampanmu si hunjui itu", petugas berbaju merah itu menarik lengan Soyoung ke arah ruangan Jun audisi.

"WHAT..?! SERIOUSLY?! AKU BAHKAN BELUM BERSIAP APAPUN..! JISOOOOOOOOO HELP ME PLASEEEE!!!", Soyoung menjerit selagi tangannya diseret masuk ke dalam, sementara yang diminta pertolongan hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lucu.

"Apa yang Soyoung lakukan disana?", sesosok tubuh ringgi berkulit hitam menghampiri Jisoo.

"Hanya sedang berduel dengan peruntungan", jawab Jisoo singkat.

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya malas, "Omong-omong, bagaimana cara gadis itu meyakinkan Junhui untuk tetap ikut audisi ya?".

"Dia pasti akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita cari cemilan, aku lapar", ujar Jisoo sambil melangkah ke arah cafetaria meninggalkan Mingyu yang menghela nafas malas namun tetap mengikutinya.


End file.
